Danganronpa: The Second Hope's Peak Academy
by OrangeEcstacy
Summary: Minoru has put up with alot in his life, now the thing he deems a curse will finally bring him happiness... If only a new mastermind and a certain black and white bear didn't ruin it... (SYOC CLOSED!) Thank you to all you applied
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Minoru Atsu,_

_Hope's Peak Academy would like to congratulate you on your application to join us during the next school year. It is with great honor that you will be joining the freshmen class as the _**Ultimate Lie Detector**. _We look forward to having you during the next school year._

Minoru slowly put the letter down. All he could do was laugh, what else could he do? The very thing that he deemed a curse just got him into the very place that would allow him to carve his own future and choose whatever career or college he so chose. He saw the whole situation as a catch 22, but chose to go along with it.

The summer slowly crawled away from Minoru as he slowly became more and more excited to join the school. He hoped that he would be able to go to the school and not get judged for his talent. He knew his talent was an odd one sure, but they had accepted not one, but two Lucky Students before the school's original closing! Maybe he could find someone he could get along with. At his regular school, he was persecuted for his ability, every time he would hear a lie, he would get a headache, not for long, but when you hear many bold face lies over the course of one day, the pain can be unbearable. Thinking that this curse might gain him some friends for once, he prepared for the upcoming school year with a grand smile.

Walking to the massive school building via the brand new sidewalks, Minoru looked around at the world around him. Alot had changed since the last time Hope's Peak was open. The Mutual Killing Games had occurred, The Ultimate Despair group was either rehabilitated or killed, and the world managed to rebuild itself with the help of the Future Foundation. As he ran his fingers through his black mohawk, Minoru checked the letter one last time to make sure it was real. After confirming that everything he saw was real, he walked through the massive gates to the newly refurbished Hope's Peak Academy.

The last thing he saw was a long, tan shaped blur coming right towards him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so thats the first chapter, its nothing special, but its what I have at the moment, what can you do?<strong>

**But this story is SYOC, so let me show you what you want to see: an application!**

**Name: (If its not Japanese later in this app explain why**

**Age: (15-17 please)**

**Gender: (Male, Female, Trans, whatever you want, just give me something to work with)**

**Ultimate/SHSL: (No ? or Lucky students please)**

**Appearance****: (You know what I mean, try and be specific)**

**Personality:**

**History: (Be specific, I do plan on having these be a big part of this)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes: **

**Belongings: (What did they have on them before coming into the school? There will be no cell phones or messaging devices of any kind)**

**Hobbies: (Cant just be depressed about your friends dying can you?)**

**Biggest Secret: (Going DR1 on you, maybe ill make it a motive!)**

**Biggest Fear: (Should the individual get executed, this might play a part in this)**

**Since I made it, Ill fill some of it out as an example, cant give you too much though!**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Minoru Atsu<strong>

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Ultimate/SHSL: Lie Detector**

**Appearance****: 5'10, 120 pounds, Minoru is a lightweight and proud of it. He has a black mohawk, blending together front and back. He has brown eyes. He wears a black vest with blue jeans and a red pair of unnamed sneakers. Has a chain dangling from his left pocket. Also has quite a few bumps on his head and a scar near the base of his head.**

**Personality: Minoru is blunt, he has to be, its hard to lie to someone when every time you do, you feel pain. He generally tries to be friendly to others, but his honesty sometimes turns people off. He can be very aggressive at times and can even be violent. He prefers to act more like a gentlemen than anything, to those who he deems worthy of respect. (Not in a tight-ass way like Togami)**

**History: (Cant give you that yet :P)**

**Likes: Ice cream, Truth, Poetry, Poker**

**Dislikes: Lies, Persecution, people with broken ideals**

**Belongings: The chain on his pants and a journal he keeps on him to record his day**

**Biggest Secret: (Hmmm... no)**

**Biggest Fear: Torture and watching his friends suffer.**

**Make sure to PM me with details, if you choose to submit it via Steam, Skype or email, contact me and we will arrange that!**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**All right ladies and gentlemen, with the SYOC closed and the characters chosen, its time for the moment of truth, who got picked? I apologize if your character didn't get picked, Having to pick 16 out of 30 characters is alot tougher to do than I thought. It's time ladies and gentlemen, for chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>Minoru woke up, with a minor headache and a new bump near the top of his head.<p>

"What happened? Why am I in a classroom?" Minoru slowly got out of the desk he was sitting in and inspected the room. It had the Hope's Peak logo on the chalkboard, so that gave him a hint on where he was. He checked his pocket, noticing that his chain was missing from his pocket. Of all the things to take, why was it his chain? Noticing that his wallet and phone was missing too, he was suddenly filled with anger.

"Why the hell did they have to take everything that I love?!" Walking up to the door, he noticed something very, very important.

"Its locked..." Minoru could feel the vein in the side of his head pulsing with fury. He slowly turned around and looked at the desk he was sitting in.

Minoru slowly walked down the hallway, no students could be seen. As he wandered the halls he began to think how this reminded of something he learned about in middle school history honors. If thats true, then he should probably head to the gym, hopefully he can find the other students if all of this links back to that event. After walking past a gated staircase, he managed to find the gym lobby.

"Merciful God in heaven, please dont let this be what I think it is..."

Minoru walked into the gym and swore silently as he looked at fifteen other students. He feels a certain pit of dread fill his stomach, this seems so familiar...

"Another man? Pitiful..." One of the students said as Minoru took his first steps into the gym. He looked around and noticed, just as he learned from the man with the funny piece of hair, there was sixteen of them, but it appeared that the men outnumbered the women 8-6. Minoru mused to himself as he looked around at the other students.

"You all woke up in a classroom, right?" Minoru looked around at his classmates, hoping for an answer. He got one in the form of a girl with fairly dark brown skin twirling a pen in her hand.

"Pretty much, as much as we can remember, we stepped inside the school, felt dizzy and passed out."

"So no one else got hit with a baseball bat on their way into the school?" He looked up to confused glances and disapproving shakes of heads. As he recovered from the embarrassment of his comment, he looked up at all of them and forced a smile, hoping that he could at least make friends for once. "My name is Minoru Atsu, I'm the Ultimate Lie Detector, nice to meet all of you."

The first to speak up after his introduction was a boy who looked pretty average, not too tall, not too thin. His light blue hair was pushed back into light spikes. Minoru felt a slight chill as his violet eyes looked straight through him. Upon further inspection, Minoru noticed the boy was clad in a white dress shirt, matching dress pants and a blue tie. He appeared to war boots that made him look taller that what he really was. He smirked as he looked at Minoru, clearly done with his evaluation

"My name is Kinnosuke Kotaro, I am the Ultimate Persuader, pleased to meet you." That explains why he looked over him so long, at least someone else broke the ice...

**Kinnosuke Kotaro: Ultimate Persuader  
><strong>

With the ice now broken, a girl looking about 5'5 and long blonde hair walked up to him. She had on some makeup that complimented her polo shirt quite nicely, but if you asked Minoru about the makeup, he couldnt tell you. She wore a black school uniform with white tennis shoes and socks to match. She carried herself as if she knew who she was deep down, like she wasnt afraid of anything. She stuck her hand out to Minoru and looked up at him with shining green eyes.

"Chizuki Kozana, Ultimate Archer, hope we can be friends, Minoru."

**Chizuki Kozana: Ultimate Archer  
><strong>

Next to walk up to him was a girl that had to look down at him, she was at least a head taller than he was, about 6'2. Her golden brown hair shone while it sat on her shoulders. She was dressed in something that couldnt tell what her skill was, nothing but a pair of brown jeans, a white t-shirt with a tiger on it and grey trainers. She came off like the cocky, like she wrestled with animals in the jungle.

"Etsuko Myoko, Animal Tamer, surprised of my talent there, kid?" His head didnt hurt, so he knew she wasnt lying, he just didnt expect his guess to be so... head-on.

**Etsuko Myoko: Ultimate Animal Tamer**

The next person he could tell right off the bat what their talent was the moment he walked up to him. Wearing a white hoodie, black cargo shorts and basketball shoes, the gold chains gave it away. Minoru looked down at the boy who was a bit shorter than he, about 5'7, 5'8.

"Yo, yo, yo! The name is Tomoya Shirogane, my talent is..." Minoru interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. "Your the Ultimate Rapper right?" Tomoya took a step back, then smiled at Minoru. "Damn straight! What flag are you flying, cuz?" Minoru looked at him with a blank stare, he had no idea what he just said.

**Tomoya Shirogane: Ultimate Poet/Rapper**

The next boy looked like he belonged in some sort of fighting anime, with black spiked hair looking alot like a cetain alien fighter, he had red gleaming eyes, traced by a blue ring. He was decently buff, but could still be classified as skinny. His white button up had the first three unbuttoned and black slacks and a trench coat to go with. From looking around the room, he noticed that this guy, was not only the only one who he stood eye to eye with, but also the only person who could be classified as Caucasian. His voice has a trace of Russian, from Minoru's observation.

"My name is Bloodic Rosevelt, I am the Ultimate Martial Artist. Would you like to spar with me?" His tone was friendly, but the thought of sparring the Ultimate Marital Artist didnt sit well in Minoru's stomach.

**Bloodic Rosevelt: Ultimate Martial Artist**

Noticing a boy with his back against the wall, Minoru walked over to him and stuck his hand out. "I havent gotten to meet you yet, who are you?" His hand was slapped away by the boy, he was a tad shorter than Minoru, but had fire in his eyes. His black hair was put into a pony tail, with a small strand of hair sticking out in the front. His eyes were blank, but he could clearly see. He had a checkered t-shirt with a tan trench coat covering most of the shirt except for the first two rows of squares. He had two necklaces dangling from his neck, a gray pawn, and a locket. He put both of his hands in the pockets of his black jeans and turned.

"Hiro Junichi, now leave me you scum." He walked past Minoru, with the word "Equality tatoo'd on the back of his neck. Based off his apparel, he appeared to be the Ultimate Chess Player, but what was his hatred for Minoru?

**Hiro Junichi: Ultimate Chess Player**

Moving on to a group of girls, he walked over to them and said hello, the two girls kindly looked at him and introduced themselves.

"My name is Ana Ayuda, I'm the Ultimate Assisant, and this is Matsuzaka Ruiza, she's the Ultimate Journalist!" "I'm so glad we get to meet you! Hopefully we can be great friends, mind if I do an article about your ability?" "Yes! You should do it so I can help her edit it!" The girls proceeded to shoot back and forth comments and questions to Minoru, while slightly overwhelmed, he put on a smile and gladly answered them, hey, at least they didnt hate him.

**Ana Ayuda: Ultimate Assistant**

**Matsuzaka Ruiza: Ultimate Journalist**

As he answered the questions of Matsuzuka and Ana proceeded to ask him if he needed anything so she'd have something to do, he noticed the attire of the two girls. Matsuzuka had dark brown skin and short, curly hair. Her face looked cute, with a broad nose, big brown eyes and fairly chubby cheeks. Her body was average sized, not big, nor small, at 5'7, this complimented her rather well. Her short sleeved blouse has white puffed out sleeves and came with two chest pockets. She wore a black tie with a golden R near its tip. The rest of her attire looked fairly school girl like. A short black skirt, the school shoes and white socks with two dark gray stripes circling the top of her knees. Ana, however was much shorter, about 5'4. Her brown hair curled down to her shoulders and wore a borwn newsboy's cap on her head. Her short sleeved button up was purple with a simple bow tie on it. Her brown cargo shorts and blue sneakers contrasted it rather well. Her blue eyes danced between Matsuzuka and Minoru, as if waiting for some sort of order.

After the girls were satisfied with their scoop, he walked over to one of the other boys, he seemed rather chill about the whole situation. Minoru walked over and said hello, knowing that this time, the guy with the skateboard was not going to hound him for an interview. He smiled at brushed his nose. For a male however, Minoru noticed that he had rather big eyes. His skinny frame complimented his possible talent and his short raven hair was quiffed into a wave like style, sitting nicely in contrast to his shaven sides. His singlet top and grey football jumper hung lifelessly on his frame. His sports shorts hung rather well on his frame, however. Topping of his attire with trainer shoes and a blue basketball cap sitting on his head.

"Names Ryder Herrington, nice to meet you, saw you hitting on those girls over there. Not bad." A slight ping went through Minoru's head. Did he just lie about his name? It's probably a stage name, he thought, shouldnt get too caught up in it.

**Ryder Herrington: Ultimate Skateboarder  
><strong>

Looking over to the bleachers, he noticed a guy sitting with his back against the edge of the bleachers, eyes closed, looking to be forgotten by the world, knowing what that felt like, Minoru tried to go over to him and make friends with the boy. The boy's wavy white hair contrasted his darker skin color. Bandages covered his wrists and neck, but these just barely showed through what looked like detachable sleeves. He had a white sleeveless shit and green grass sleeveless hoodie, with his khaki bell pants and work boots. He could tell this guy was a bit of an outcast, just like what he used to be. After saying hello, the boy slowly looked up at him. He appeared to force a smile, the next words he said sent a slight chill down his back.

"...Apus Larkspur... Bomber... Bye..." Did he just say his title was Bomber?

**Apus Larkspur: Ultimate Bomber**

After a bit more of a talk, and discovering that he had no plans of blowing anything up, after noticing Minoru's tension, he proceeded to go to the other side of the bleachers, where another boy sat.

"Lot of shy people..." Minoru thought as he walked over to him. To say to the boy was colorful was an understatement. His caramel skin shone through the black hair that he flipped forward in order to hide his face from the others. He wore a yellow hoodie, a black t-shirt which stuck out in contrast, a pair of white jeans, and black sneakers. The boy leaned up to look at Minoru as he approached, his amber eyes not leaving him for a second.

"I-I'm Daisuke I-Ichirou... I'm the Ultimate Fortune Teller... thanks for talking to me..." The boy added a small smile at the end of his statement, at least he made someone smile.

**Daisuke Ichirou: Ultimate Fortune Teller**

Noticing a taller boy in the middle of the room, Minoru approached him and hoped this one wouldn't be someone who had tamed wild animals or knew how to snap him in shaggy brown hair hung to his shoulders. His muscular build already told Minoru he definitely could snap him in half if he tried. His hazel eyes looked at Minoru with question, yet happiness. His school uniform had ripped sleeves and holes in the knees, showing off his muscles, and making the pants he wore less stiff. his black shoes matched his black socks, he then spoke with a gravely voice.

"My name is Hikazu Nogami. I am the Ultimate Bully." Minoru looked at him, his stature said he could, but his attitude, he didnt believe it. Noticing his look, Hikazu said with a sad look. "I would like to take back this title, I dont want to have to burden it, thats why im practicing, i want to become the Ultimate Craftsman, once i master wood carving, I'll be able to test for the title change, since I'm already a pro at stone carving." He ended with a smile, hoping for better times.

**Hikazu Nogami: Ultimate Bully**

Looking out, there was three students left, he chose to kill two birds with one stone and went to the two girls, they seemed pretty in depth on whatever they were talking about, well at least one of them did.

"You remind me so much of Kokoro from Dead or Alive, I cosplayed her one year, but the wig I made for her fell apart and it was just a disaster.." The taller girl proceeded to go on and on to the shorter girl. Minoru had to cough in order to get their attention. The shorter one quickly took the opportunity to silence the other.

"Your here for a name right? Kisara Cross, I'm the Ultimate Thief. They didnt happen to take your wallet did they?" Minoru nodded, thinking back to how his chain was gone from his side. The girl was clearly African-American, from her accent and her appearance. She wore all black, except for the tan fur on her hood. Everything else on her, shirt, shorts, stockings, boots and jacket were all black. The splash of color came in the shape of her necklace which held a heart that was purple, green and blue. Her black hair was loose on her head except for a small braid with a single bead. The girl next to her contrasted greatly, while Kisara looked reserved and cunning, she looked naive and outspoken. Her short hair was black and purple, she was 5'11, compared to Kisara's 5'3. She smiled as she noticed Minoru.

"Hiiiiiii! My name is Kisaku Zitaku! I'm the Ultimate Cosplayer, give me enough time and makeup, and I can be anyone you want!" She winked and stuck her tongue out. Her school uniform being a little tight on her, she looked at it and frowned. "This thing is way too tight! Why did they give me one that was too small?!" Kisara looked at her with a cross look. "Is it maybe you told me you hit a growth spurt during the summer?" Kisaku tapped her chin, then smiled a toothy grin.

"Thats right! I remeber that now!" Minoru only shook his head as he walked away.

**Kisara Cross: Ultimate Thief**

**Kisaku Zitaku: Ultimate Cosplayer**

Minoru took a look across the room at the girl with red hair, she was fiddling with it and had a makeup compact out checking out how she looked. A hole filled inside Minoru, he knew this was not going to end well. He walked over to her slowly, her short skirt, red high heels and a tight sweater that only come to her bellybutton gave him a pretty good idea of how this little exchange would end. He was interrupted before he could even say hello.

"Your in my light, loser." She pushed him out of the way. "My name is, like, Rosine Ikaru, i'm the Ultimate Prep Student, and you'd best stay out of my way, you piece of common trash." She closed her compact and walked off. Well... she's a bitch.

**Rosine Ikaru: Ultimate Prep Student**

After dusting himself off, Minoru looked around the room, with a few exceptions, he felt he could get along with people here, even make friends. Then he heard a strange laughing.

"Upupupupupupu..."

* * *

><p><strong>MY GOD ITS DONE! It took me a while, but I got it done, I'm sorry its so long (well it might not be, but it felt long to write.) And to all the creators of these Oc's, if I have them extremely OOC, I'm so sorry. But for now, I resign to my humble little corner, and figure out which teenager I get to off first... See you all in the next chapter!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: An explanation and FTE

**After reading some of the reviews, and looking back on the story, I realized a very important fact: My spell check sucks. I know I introduced characters rather fast, and I will try to build up characters as I go along, of course some characters wont get as much view time due to personality conflicts, situations or they just might end up dead somewhere in the school building, who knows? Oh wait... I do :)**

**Anyway here's chapter 3. Hopefully we can find out some information about our situation and maybe get to know a few characters a bit better.**

* * *

><p>Minoru froze once he heard the laughter, it started quiet, but grew louder and louder to draw the attention of everyone in the gym. As suddenly as it had begun, it just cut to silence. Suddenly a white and black blur launched up from the makeshift stage and onto the podium landed a black and white bear, with a devilish grin plastered on its face. The moment Minoru saw it, his heart sank and with it his hope that this was just some sort of hazing by the other students. This was really happening to them, it was just like he was told before.<p>

"What's up you bastards?" The bear spoke with a voice that made Minoru want to puncture his eardrums just so he didn't have to listen to it. With most of the others either too stunned to talk or trying to protect their ears from the bear's annoying voice, Rosine appeared to not care about the bear just popping up or the fact everyone else wasn't talking, and proceeded to speak.

"Who the fuck are you?" Minoru would have laughed at that statement, had it not been for the fact that if all the stories he heard were true, then her insulting the bear like that would very quickly earn her a one way trip to the morgue. The bear looked at her, his face unchanging.

"I am Monokuma! You'd best watch your mouth, Miss Ikaru, thats no way to talk to your headmaster!" This statement appeared to rattle most of the students, some began to hold themselves, trying to believe this wasn't really happening, other seemed to just go along with it, like Minoru, who knew a decent amount of what was about to go down. After the mumbling settled down a bit Monokuma looked around to the students.

"Now then, since your all calm and ready for an explanation, Mr. Atsu, please explain the current situation to the rest of your classmates!" Minoru took a step back, stunned by the bear's request.

"What? Why me?" The bear appeared to get angry and held up his paw, claws extended. "Because you know most of what I'm about to say, it will save me some breath, unless you'd like to go through with a punishment early?" Flinching from this comment, earning a few confused glances, Minoru hesitantly agreed, and after a deep breath, proceeded to explain what he knew.

"Right now we are in Hope's Peak Academy, it has been put under lock-down and we are currently at the mercy of whoever is on the other end of that bear." He pointed to Monokuma, who proceeded to wave in a sarcastic manner. "We have two options while we are in here. We can either stay here forever..." He was interrupted with a flurry of angry comments.

"Oh no, I'm not going to be controlled by some freak show!" Screamed Rosine.

"I bet there is a man on the other side of that bear, smiling at our torment." Hiro said with disgust in his voice.

"This fake animal is going to control us? I doubt it." Etsuko said while crossing her arms.

After the comments died down, Minoru continued. "Our other option is the more...violent route. The only other way out of here is to kill another student." Everyone went silent, they just exchanged glances, wondering if one or the other would plan to kill them, it became less about friends, more about surviving. Hikaza looked at Minoru and said very quietly.

"Kill someone else?" His face had turned pale, everyone looked around, hoping that someone would speak up, hoping they would wake up from whatever nightmare they had been forced into. Bloodic then turned to Minoru and spoke, forcing all eyes back onto him.

"Say we killed someone that would be a threat to the group, what would happen then? Do we all get to go?" Monokuma laughed at Bloodic's question, causing the Ultimate Martial Artist to shudder. Minoru shook his slowly, tears slowly welling up in his eyes.

"After an individual is killed, an investigation will be held between students to look for evidence to try and find the guilty party. After a period of time has passed, a trial will be held to find the guilty party, then we vote, majority rules, to find the culprit."

"Let me guess, if we guess right, nothing happens, if we guess wrong, we all get punished? What is the punishment anyway?" Kinnosuke asked, the smug smirk from before gone from his face, instead replaced with a neutral expression. Minoru's eyes went to the floor.

"Execution. If we guess right, the guilty party will be executed in front of all of us. If we get it wrong, the culprit walks away to the sound of tortured screams." Monokuma jumped from the stage and walked into the group of teens.

"Exactly! Glad you saved me the oxygen and power cells! Now I'm gonna treat you kids like the first group, each of yous will get a room! Rooms are soundproof to help with the murders! I have left all of you tool and sewing kits for the boys and girls! If your like Mr. Know it All here, your chains, knives, bows and swords will be in your room!" He then took out sixteen keys and kicked them across the floor, each one had a name tag on it. Before any other questions could be asked, Monokuma vanished into a puff of smoke, leaving the stunned teens to their thoughts.

After a little bit, each student had been to their room, with Kisara and Minoru being reunited with their chain wallets (although they didn't think they would need money in here). Minoru proceeded to try to talk to some of the other students, he figured he would try with Hiro, he could tell Hiro was a bit lonely, he sat in the cafeteria they just found, playing solitaire. When he saw Minoru walk up, he scowled at him, ready to throw verbal rocks at Minoru. He raised his hands up in defense.

"I just want to talk man, we may have gotten off on the wrong foot in there, but I dont want you to hate me." Minoru looked at him, hoping for a response, all that came out was a dry chuckle.

"They tried that tactic on me in elementary and in middle school when we finally were able to go back, I'm not falling for your crap." Hiro looked at Minoru with hatred in his eyes.

"Look man, I'm not sure what happened in the past, I can't change that, but could you at least give me a chance?" Minoru looked at him with sad eyes, eyes that Hiro knew well, eyes that had seen alot go down in his life. Hiro sighed and shook his head.

"I can't believe I'm doing this... Fine you get one chance, now sit down, and prove to me you want to be friends." Minoru sat down and casually talked to him as he played solitaire, eventually he hit the right question to ask.

"Why did you treat me the way you did in the gym? Did I do something wrong?" Hiro looked up from his cards, the hateful gleam back in his eye

"Because your a man. Your the kind of people that bullied me and my sister when I was younger, you've left a bad impression that almost all of you manage to fall into." This statement angered Minoru, but remained calm to try to preserve the argument.

"If I was like the people who bullied you, why haven't I insulted you yet, why would I be trying to be your friend?" Hiro shook his head.

"All of it is tactics that you all use, lulling your prey into a false sense of hope, then grabbing onto them and beating every last bit of it out of them."

"My talent is Ultimate Lie Detector, as my ability states, I can tell when other lie to me, it causes me physical pain, ranging from a small ping in the back of my head to massive migraines. The same also can be said for when I lie to someone. Trust me when I say this, I just want to be your friend Hiro." Hiro looked at Minoru, trying to make heads or tails of him. He collected his cards and proceeded to walk off with these last words.

"I believe you."

He thought back to his time in the gym, the first one to talk to him was Kinnosuke, maybe he should try to find him and talk to him? Minoru went and knocked on his door, putting his fingers through his mohawk as he waited. Kinnosuke opened the door and raised an eyebrow upon seeing Minoru.

"Interesting seeing you here, Minoru. Why are you here?" Minoru explained that he just wanted to hang out. Kinnosuke tapped his chin, then his smirk widened. "Fine, let's talk then, maybe you can tell me anything else you know about this little... situation we have found ourselves in." They talked for a little bit, then Minoru asked him how he managed to get his talent. Kinnosuke only chuckled and leaned back in the chair he was in.

"Those were good times... my parents were almost never home, so they were pretty shocked to learn about my...talent. I always had the help though, they were a lovely bunch of people. Loved to tease them, mess with them, turn them against one another, it was great. Oh but then they sent me to boarding school, how could they send away a face like this?" He gave a puppy dog look, making Minoru laugh. I did the same thing while I was there, too. Got my ass beat for it, but I learned an important lesson."

"You shouldn't try to manipulate everyone?" Minoru said with a smile. Kinnosuke nodded with a smile, ending that conversation. They managed to wrap up their conversation before Kisaku rapid fire knocked on his door and told them they were gonna have dinner.

After finding out the entire lunchroom was stocked with everything they could want, they had a nice dinner, considering their circumstances. Rosine grabbed her food and left for her room, and Hiro sat at another table, where he could keep his eyes on everyone.

After dinner, everyone said goodnight and took shelter in their rooms. Minoru rested in his bed, sleeping only in a pair of black shorts and a black tank top. He put his head on his pillow and smiled, if he can make friends here, maybe he has some hope.

* * *

><p>"What are you some sort of freak?" The popular clic from the elementary school had surrounded the boy and was harassing him to no end, the boy was crying behind his black sunglasses.<p>

"How many fingers am I holding up?" The girl asked him before slapping him in the face. "Oops, my bad!" The girls proceeded to laugh as they walked off, Minoru turned the corner just in time to see the boy, leaned up against the wall, tears streaming down his cheeks after passing his sunglasses, clutching a white and red walking cane to his chest. Minoru walked over to him, rather loudly in fact, startling the boy.

"Who's there?" He asked through tears and sniffles. Minoru knew how he felt, those girls "ruled" the school and tormented anyone they deemed "unfit for kindness".

"My name is Minoru, I'm here to help you." Minoru stuck out his hand to the boy. The boy felt around for his hand, eventually grabbing it and being pulled to his feet. "Whats yours?"

"My name is Siseal, thank you for your help." Siseal had a small smile on his face, his dark reddish hair slicked straight back made him look much older that being in second grade. Minoru helped him to his class, once they made sure they were at the right class, Siseal slightly bowed to Minoru.

"Thank you for your help, see you tomorrow, friend!" Siseal walked into his classroom, leaving him standing in the hall with a big smile on his face. He made a friend, his very first friend. He rushed down the hall to his class, making sure not to be late.

* * *

><p>The cameras looked at Minoru and company as they slept in their beds, the mastermind tapped their fingers together, looking at some of them smiling while they were sleeping, other just sleeping peacefully.<p>

"Enjoy it for now, for once the killing begins, all hope will drain from you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok this chapter was much easier than the chapter before, I had to refer less to my notes and tried my hand at making somewhat of FTEs (Free time events) It allows us to get to know some of these characters a bit better and it does also give me some creative ideas while I think of team events (Like what Hiyoko, Chiaki and Ibuki did after Mahiru's death for her tribute.) Somewhat of a bonding thing for characters, lets you get to know them, takes their minds off the fact I gotta kill them :)<strong>

**But now for the question of the day: To all of those who sent in OC's, if your character were to commit murder, who would they kill and why? No motives yet, just straight up kill**


	4. Chapter 4: FTE and a Motive

**For the record, the questions that I ask the OC creators, could you send those via PM so nothing really gets spoiled? But I digress, its time for chapter 4! Who knows what will happen? But now I guess we need to get out of here dont we? Minoru is about to wake up...**

* * *

><p>Minoru woke up to a very, very annoying voice.<p>

"Goooooooooooooooood morning everyone! Time to greet another beautiful day!" Minoru groaned, hoping that the events of the other day were just a dream, that all of his classmates and him were just regular students in a high class school making them into high class citizens. While putting his jeans on, something started to annoy Minoru, almost like a constant scratch in the back of his head. He was then interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Minooooooruuuuuu! Time to get up, we are gonna have breakfast together!" Kisaku shouted from the other side of his door. He sighed at the girl's energy, how could she be so happy at a time like this? Nevertheless he got his shirt on and walked out of his room to the cafeteria.

"Hey everyone. Anyone else wish that all of this was just some weird joke played by the upper classmen?" Minoru walked into the cafeteria, noticing he was the last one in. He grabbed his food and sat down, that question still in the back of his head, bugging him. Kinnosuke, being the person who could read anyone like a book, noticed this and said with his usually smirk on his face.

"Something bothering you Minrou?" Minoru looked up at him grimacing, all eyes were on him. Well, better find out now while everyone is here. He stood up and turned towards the camera, cupping his hands around his mouth to project his voice.

"Monokuma! Get down here, I have a question for you!" Rosine looked at Minoru rather pissed off, his yelling had made her smear her lipstick. Monokuma appeared from behind Daisuke, startling the poor boy.

"What? What the hell do you want?" The bear looked annoyed, but now that he was here, it was best to take the opportunity now then let him use it later.

"If I remember correctly, the original survivors told my class that they had been out for two years, or at least you wiped their memories from that far." Minoru could tell that no one else liked where this was going. Some of the students looked on with increasing anticipation, wanting to know the answer to the question he knew he was going to ask. Others, such as Daisuke, were slowly becoming unnerved by the situation, with the thought of their memory being wiped at the forefront of their minds.

"I'm gonna assume thats exactly what happened to us, so here is my question: How long have we been out?" Minoru looked at Monokuma, that stupid grin plastered on its face, just mocking all who looked at him. Monokuma then bursted into laughter, throwing everyone off edge.

"So the one who knows the history of this place finally asks the million dollar question? Took ya long enough! I guess I should answer your question." Minoru's heart jumped in his chest, then landed in his stomach. Why did he get so excited knowing that this truth was going to hurt alot of them?

"...Nine months." Everyone was on their feet now, screaming questions at Monokuma, wanting to know answers for what happened, what memories he took. Minoru knew it was no use, it wasnt going to answer anything they asked for now, it jsut laughed at them and continued on.

"Upupupupupu! You all being trapped here is the fruits of my labor! Those nine months getting Hope's Peak looking like this again was tiring work!" The bear laughed at their anger, their fear, their anxiety. He left the kids to finish their breakfast, but some had lost their appetite. Rosine, angry at the turn of events, turned to Minoru.

"I don't know or understand why you tried to make friends here if you had any idea of why we were here!" She screamed at him, her red hair getting flung to the front of her face in her rage. "All these 'friends' are gonna do is betray you in the end and kill you!" Most of the other students protested this, but she kept going.

"Like, take archer bitch here for example, she could probably kill anyone with a single arrow. Beefcake here could do it with his bare hands, the scardy cat has a knife, but I doubt he had the balls to use it." Chizuki and Bloodic looked on in rage, but kept quiet, Daisuke simply whispered a no. Rosine continued with her rant.

"We have a kid who makes bombs for fun, hell who says he isnt doing it now? A bully who could drive you to suicide if he put his mind to it, a rapper who could do just about anything." Apus looked down at his hands while Hikazu tried to contain his anger, possibly to keep his old self from showing and Tomoya yelled in protest, but Minoru sat him down, wanting to hear the rest of this.

"That skateboarder douchebag could probably cave in someone's skull with that thing, little miss sbumissive probably would do anything you told her to, our journalist and 'persuader' have the same issue as our bully, a few good words and its to the noose." Ryder seethed in anger and Matsuzuka and Kinnosuke looked on with interest, even through their anger, managed to keep a calm and level head. Ana looked like she was either gonna cry or tear Rosine's head off one.

"Chessy hear is too much of a feminist to hurt a girl, the cosplayer, although is a ditz, could probably dress like anyone here to throw us off her trail and the thief could do any sneaky shit..." Thats when she was interrupted by Kisara, who had clearly had enough of this, slammed her hands down on the table and glared with nothing but pure rage.

"I may be a criminal, but I'm no killer, even so, your really starting to push my buttons, bitch." Everyone after hearing Kisara interrupt Rosine also threw in their rebuttals to her accusations.

"Your a disgrace to all women!" Hiro screamed at her, completely losing his cool.

"I'm trying to make myself better, unlike you!" Hikazu didn't yell at her, but he knew that he could basically relapse into old tendencies at any time.

"With the arrows I brought with me? I doubt I could pierce clothing." Chizuki snorted after hearing the overblown accusation.

"My sword may be sharp, but I refuse to raise it against any of you." Bloodic kept eating through all of this, not one looking up from his food.

"Come on now, you cant say you have that little faith in me?" Kisaku looked completely unfazed by anything that just went down.

"I refuse to do that, plus I dont have the proper materials." Apus tried to defend himself with a joke, which was made clear with a small smile. After noticing the only one who laughed, or even smiled, was Minoru, he looked back down at his hands.

"Pretty gun-hoe about accusing us, arn't you, trust fund whore?" Ryder's insult was sharp, almost able to cut through all the layers of lipstick Rosine had applied.

"I believe I can speak for both me and Matsuzuka when I say that killing anyone here is not on our list of things to do." Kinnosuke spoke in his usual manor, with a nod from Matsuzuka to confirm it.

Looking around at all the people defending themselves from her comments, Rosine stomped off in an angry manor, causing everyone to depart, some leaving in groups, with others leaving on their own. Minoru was about to leave before he was stopped by Matsuzuka.

"I think we should explore the rest of the building, or at least the portion we have left." She seemed excited, but sad at the same time. Minoru understood, you just found out your memory was wiped for nine months, its January now, what happened during that time period? Shaking off that question, at least for now, Minoru agreed to walk around with Matsuzuka in order to map out the building.

"So how did you get your title?" Minoru asked randomly while they were investigating what appeared to be some sort of school store, there was everything from watches to little plush Monokumas, which the both of them kept a wide berth to.

Matsuzuka tapped her chin with her pen as she looked around. "Well my father started taking me to the press when I was younger, I loved it there, eventually he took me five days a week. He even let me write my own articles! I started traveling around with him, always looking for a good scoop. I eventually got so good that I was taking up the front page with my articles. One day we just got a letter saying I was accepted here as the Ultimate Journalist, I figured I could improve my talents and make my dad proud, but..."

"But this happened." Minoru finished her sentence, knowing how she felt. After investigating the remainder of the first floor, both of them said their farewells after a long period of silence. Minoru looked at a watch he took from the store, figuring he could set it once the nighttime announcement came on. Walking back to his room he encountered Bloodic, who grabbed him before he could go into his room.

"I need someone to meditate with." Minoru looked at him confused, Bloodic merely sighed as he explained. "In an place where anyone is willing to kill you, I'd rather have someone to watch my back." Minoru nodded, knowing another reason was that Bloodic could probably break his spine in a few different ways if he tried to do something stupid.

After a bit of meditating, the two of them retired to the cafeteria, in which Minoru asked Bloodic the same question he asked Matsuzuka. Bloodic chuckled as he drank the milk sitting in front of him.

"The Ultimate Martial Artist title is not one to be taken lightly, in order to gain the title, you must best the previous owner of the title, I am currently the third recipient of the title."

"What happens if the owner is never beaten and dies of natural causes?" Minoru was curious, considering you have to beat someone who could find a way to take you out in a hundred ways, you have to know a hundred of your own.

"If that happens then there is a tournament held in order to get the title. Mine was a very long and grueling battle." He slowly drank his milk, as if this was something he talked about every day.

"Who was the person you beat?" Minoru wanted to know a bit more, hoping to get some more of the story. Bloodic finished his glass and stood up.

"My brother." He said it so bluntly, Minoru though it would hurt when he said it. He walked over to the kitchen to put his glass away and never looked back at Minoru, must have it a bad note.

Just as he thought that night call was finally going to happen, Monokuma came on earlier than expected.

"Ahem! All students need to report to the gymnasium, now!" Monokuma's voice was forceful, he had something up his sleeve, and Minoru didnt like it.

After the entire class assembled in the gym, everyone was expecting Monokuma to pop out of the stage like he did before, however, he didnt. The lights dimmed as a projector came on showing Monokuma holding a camera in his paws, fidgeting. That same sick smile plastered on his face.

"So I see none of you bastards have the pair to kill on your own? That's fine, i have some... motivation for you." Monokuma turned the camera, what was on the other side of that camera made the whole room stop breathing. The camera settled on two people tied up in a chair, two people Minoru knew very well.

"Siseal...Father..." Minoru clenched his fists, his nails digging into his hands. Monokuma pulled the camera back, showing many other people tied up, many gagged, others in hospital beds, barely alive. Monokuma laughed as he saw the reactions through the camera in the gyms. He pulled the camera back even further to show a giant wood chipper and an incinerator. Everyone went silent, Minoru continued to clench his fists.

"Well if you haven't figured out the motive, let me put it out straight for all of you: If I dont see a corpse in 48 hours, all of your loved ones get to go head first into oblivion!" Monokuma laughed as the feed cut from the screen. Minoru turned to everyone, his hands covered in blood, his eyes blank of expression.

"I dont care who dies, I dont care who kills, if I have to do it or someone kills me. They have nothing to do with this, and they wont die for us." Everyone looked at everyone as the nighttime announcement began. The game had begun

* * *

><p><strong>This wasnt a bad chapter to write, this was alot easier, I'm using the script less and less. So the motive is set and everyone has a reason, who will live, who will die. This will all be decided by a strawpull. So now its question time!<strong>

**This is again for all the OC creators: I plan on having a team events, such as a poker game, pool party, karaoke,etc. Would they take part in these events, if not why and which ones? **


	5. Chapter 5: Investigation 1

**Its time for the next chapter, the motive has been set, and everyone is on edge, what's gonna happen? Let's see where we left off and go from there...**

* * *

><p>"Why should we listen to you?" Rosine opened her mouth again, much to Minoru's dismay. She looked at him, her face red, her eyes brimming with tears. Her mascara beginning to run down her face. Everyone was upset, who wouldn't? Your loved ones were about to get ripped to pieces if you didnt kill anyone in the room before you. Rosine adjusted the hair that fell in front of her face.<p>

"You know just about everything about this god forsaken place! No one else hear knows whats going on but you! Even that bear responds to what you ask, why should we believe anything you say?" She was fuming, Minoru tried to remain calm, his blood making a pink pool near his feet. Minoru looked at everyone, seeing that they were beginning to side with her, leaving Minoru to stand on his own side. Minoru knew this position well, it was his childhood, after all.

"Why do I know so much? Well let me tell you, Ms. I'm Queen of this School. I actually paid attention in school, and managed to get good grades, one of my best subjects was history. In my AP history class the teacher managed to contact some of the members of the Future Foundation and have them talk about what happened, and how reconstruction was going. The one that talked quite often, he had a weird hair antenna thing, told about everything that happened. You may not believe me, but thats the truth." Minoru looked up at the group that had amassed in front of him. Some of them looked like they were willing to believe what he was saying, but Rosine still looked unconvinced. Kinnosuke walked over to Minoru, scanning him, just like when they first met. He kept his smug grin while Minoru tracked him, occasionally watching the blood drip from his hands. he eventually stopped and smiled.

"Even though that's completely coincidental, I'm willing to believe you, nothing about you states that your bending the truth, and plus, your the Ultimate Lie Detector, would that go against your entire role?" Kinnosuke ran his hand through his sky blue hair, smirk still sitting on his face. Bloodic soon followed Kinnosuke, patting Minoru on the shoulder. He was followed by Ana and Matsuzuka, Ana stopping to look at his hands.

"We are gonna have to get you patched up, Minoru." She said with a small smile, trying to make light of the situation at hand. To shock everyone, Hiro even went over to Minoru's side. He looked him in the eyes, the colorless beads staring into Minoru's brown eyes. Hiro looked like he was willing to kill.

"For a man, your not too bad, maybe we can trust you. Don't let me down." Hiro walked behind the girls. Everyone else appeared to stand their ground. Chizuki and Hikaza looked at him sheepishly, both clearly looking guilty at their choice. Ryder refused to make eye contact. Kisara rolled her eyes and walked over to Minoru's side. Everyone looked across the gym at each other, and if looks could kill, it would be a massacre in there. Rosine pivoted on the heel of her high heels, every step she made clicked across the floor. Everyone who chose to side with her followed suit. Ana apologized and ran out, mumbling something about bandages. Minoru had used his bloody hand to set the watch, as shown by the blood mark on the leather strap and the knob to set the time. Looking at the time, it was 10:45. After Ana hastily patched up his hands, he looked down at his watch, now 11:00, he figured it was time to go to bed, after telling everyone good night and that he was fine, he went to his room, and passed out the moment he had changed and hit the bed.

* * *

><p>"You stupid son of a bitch!" Minoru flinched as another hairy arm came down on his head, rattling his brains inside his skull. Minoru quickly ran into his room and tried to jam the door with a chair he had in his room. He had lied to his father again, and since his father was drunk, he had no issue with beating him. This proved fruitless however, as he just came barreling through the door, bottle in hand. He looked at Minoru in rage.<p>

"What did you say to me you piece of shit?" His father's rancid breathe almost made young Minoru heave, he was about to lie, but just as the thought came to him , he felt a sharp pain in his head. He tried to think of another lie, but every single one seemed to cause him pain.

"I said I hated you when you are like this!" He said, trying to hold back tears. He fought even harder when he saw his sister crawling towards the doorway, clearly getting caught in their father's blind rage. Minoru saw one last thing before he passed out once more, he couldn't tell what it was, but it was brown and almost see through.

* * *

><p>Minoru woke to a chilling message instead of the regular ear piercing good morning speech.<p>

***BING BONG BONG BING* **"A body has been found! For now you will be given time to investigate to prepare for the trial. Until then good luck! Oh, and be sure to check for the Monokuma File! It will give you an autopsy on the body and the basic run down on the victim." Minoru jumped out of bed and quickly fished his E-handbook out of his jeans to read it. His blood ran cold once he saw the file

Victim: Rosine Ikaru

COD: Nerves connecting to brain were severed near the neck, death was instant.

Minoru looked up from the fie after glancing over everything else, not paying it much mind. After throwing some clothes on, he rushed out the door, only to run into Ana.

"Oh Minoru! Finally your awake, someone actually killed her." Ana was out of breath, and was extremely scared. Minoru could see it in her eyes she was a bit stressed out. Feeling like for some reason it would make her feel better, he asked her if she would help him investigate.

"Really? If I can do anything to help, I'll do it!" She perked up, trying to push the thought into the back of her mind. Minoru asked to be taken to the body, they didn't have to go far.

Rosine's body was found in the main hall, her red hair in shambles around her, laying face first on the ground with an arrow sticking out of the base of her neck. There was very little blood around the body, just a small line going down the side of her neck, none of it appeared on the floor though, as if it just stopped at the base of her throat. Everyone was surrounding the body. Hiro looked up at everyone and said something no one else was thinking.

"This is going to sound terrible, I mean really terrible, especially from me...but thank god." Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, this was a human life here! Sure she was a massive bitch who thought she was the protagonist in her own movie. Even with all of this, she didn't deserve to die, not like this. Apus shifted his body weight to one side and looked at everyone.

"There is a corpse now right..? So does that mean that all of those hostages are safe now?" This was a good question, and Monokuma showed up to give them an answer, scaring the crap of everyone around her body.

"Yes the hostages are safe, at least for now! If you can solve this trial and make it out alive, they will be set free, if you get it wrong, however..."

"You'll kill all of us, including hostages, except for the killer, right?" Minoru knew how this story ended, this was how the trials worked, Monokuma got right in his face, it's red eye staring straight into his soul. "You'd best get to work, I might not be so generous with time!" With that he disappeared just like always leaving the students in a state if confusion and panic. It wasn't over yet. Minoru looked at his bandaged hands, little bits of pink stuck out through the palms, the rest was pure white, untouched by blood.

"Well...we might want to get started. Before I do anything else, where is Daisuke?" Everyone looked around, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Kisaku pointed over to the rooms.

"After he saw the room with me and Kisara, he ran off to his room, rambling on about how he wished this wasn't happening." Minoru sighed and walked over to his room, knocking on the door. When no one came to the door, he pressed his ear against the door, hearing a little bit of what Daisuke was saying.

"Hehehehe...blood...key... pop goes the..." Minoru leaned back from the door, trying to decode whatever Daisuke was rambling on about. He is the Ultimate Fortune Teller, maybe it would be good to remember?

**Truth Bullet Found?: Daisuke's Message**

Walking away from the scene, he looked around to the rooms, noticing something in the hallway. There was chunks of red hair and pink drops starting a little past Rosine's room and ending just before getting to the main hall. Looks like someone was in a bit of trouble.

**Truth Bullet Found: Hair and Blood Traces**

Going back over to the body, Minoru saw Tomoya in the corner of the hall, rubbing his arms and looking down at his shoes. Minoru approached him, hoping maybe to get some evidence, once Tomoya saw him, however, he freaked out.

"Dude this...this is whack! This shouldn't be happenin! She said not to worry last night, that everything would be fine!" Tomoya talked through chattered teeth and a shaky exterior. Finding his statement odd, Minoru pressed the issue.

"Where did you all go last night after you left the gym?"

"W-we all went to our rooms, dog. Rosine said that she could figure out a plan to save them without killing anyone. We all went into our rooms and that was it!" Minoru found out a bit more than what he counted on, he left Tomoya to shake in the corner, he had to figure this out.

**Truth Bullet Found: Tomoya's Account**

Going over to the body, he looked at the arrow in the base of her neck, the killing blow. There wasnt much blood around her, and most of the blood appeared to be around the stab wound and dripped down a bit.

**Truth Bullet Found: State of the Body**

Taking the arrow out of her neck, he saw that the arrow went in about half way, not enough to tear straight through her, but enough to kill her.

**Truth Bullet Found: Arrow**

**Truth Bullet Updated: State of the Body**

Minoru decided that maybe flipping her over might show some more evidence. A short while later, Rosine's body was flipped, giving Minoru a bit more evidence to work with. Underneath where she had been before, about near her stomach, there was a knife, there was blood on the tip of it, but not anywhere else.

**Truth Bullet Found: Hidden Knife**

Looking at the rest of her body, he saw that her eyes were closed, if she died instantly, there wouldn't be that time frame to do so, whoever killed her did it as a sign of final respect, at least that's what Minoru thought it meant.

**Truth Bullet Updated: State of the Body**

With the new found evidence, he decided he would go find Chizuki, figuring she would know how one of her arrows ended up in Rosine's neck. It didn't take long to find her, she was sitting down in the laundry room, hands in her lap, looking down sadly. Minoru walked up without saying a word and showed her the arrow.

"You too huh? Well I figured, everyone thinks I did it thanks to that 'concrete evidence'. To be honest with you, I didn't know that one of my arrows were missing until this morning." Minoru didn't feel any pain in his head, so he assumed what she said was true. Something did bother him though.

"Didn't you say your arrows were too dull to go through anything?"

"I fixed my arrows, after hearing what Rosine had to say, I figured I might as well have something to defend myself, so I fixed up my arrows. Fired from my bow, I'm pretty sure it could cut through the washing machine." She said the last part with a small smile, hoping to get some sympathy. Ana, who had been quietly following Minoru the entire time, sat down next to Chizuki and patted her on the back. Minoru just had one question left for her.

"If you were to fire an arrow, say from the other side of the dorms hallway to the main hall, do you think you could put the arrow through her?" Chizuki smirked.

"If I fired an arrow at her I would have went as deep as I wanted, and I sure as hell wouldn't leave any evidence linking me to the crime." After getting the info, Minoru nudged Ana to come on, and the two of them moved on to find someone else.

**Truth Bullet Found: Chizuki's Account**

Minoru and Ana managed to catch up with Matsuzuka, Minoru was actually quite happy about this, hoping that she had found something useful. She had a small smile on her face and produced a small strip of duct tape.

"I found this almost flushed down one of the toilets, looks like someone didn't want her to open her mouth."

**Truth Bullet Found: Tape Gag**

"Did you hear anything at all last night?" Minoru wondered, hoping that someone didn't just sleep through her death. Matsuzuka shook her head, almost depressed.

"I fell asleep at around two in the morning, I was up at about six, which is when I found Rosine's body, I woke up some of the others in my panic, waking up Kisara and Daisuke, by the time I got them together, it was almost 7." This fit in with the time line perfectly, now they know an estimated TOD.

**Truth Bullet Found: Matsuzuka's Account**

Minoru checked his watch, it was almost ten, they needed to find some more evidence before Monokuma beckoned them to the trial. Ana tapped his shoulder, Minoru looked at her with interest.

"Maybe we could ask Bloodic what he saw, after you left, he was the last one out of the gym, following Hiro and I out of the room." Minoru nodded as they went over to Bloodic, knowing what they were looking for, he started speaking the moment they could hear him.

"By the time everyone had left the gym it was around 11:30. I was at my room door at about midnight, at about six I woke up and got ready, did some meditating and practiced with Ketsueki kasai until I heard the announcement."

"Ketsueki?"

"My katana. I wished to practice so I didn't get rusty while I was locked up here, once we get out, I must be ready to defend my title." His arms were crossed around his chest, the sleeves of his trench coat bulged, showing a bit of the muscle that Bloodic had amassed.

**Truth Bullet Found: Bloodic's Account**

Ana nudged Minoru once more. This time she had a determined look in her eye.

"Every time we go into the main hall, I feel something, maybe we should go back to investigate her body, one more time?" Minoru agreed, not knowing what she could have meant.

Once they were back at the body, Ana proceeded to dig through her pockets, hoping to find something, she found something in the shape of a little red book. Ana smiled, hoping that this would help investigation.

"I knew it! When I would walk past her sometimes when she would go to the cafeteria, she always had this in her pocket! Maybe this will give us some sort of clue?" Minoru took the book from Ana, looking through the pages, most of it appeared in script form, quoting events that happened during her day. They then came upon something very odd.

"There's a page missing, like it was torn out!" Ana pointed to the page, the edges were jagged, she was right. The real question is: what was on that page that the killer didn't want anyone else to see?

**Truth Bullet Found: Rosine's Journal**

***Bing bong bong bing!*** The tone went off again, sending chills down Minoru's spine, he hoped that meant the trial would start, not that there was another body. Monokuma appeared once more, signature drink in hand, same devious grin as always.

"It's time for the class trial! Please everyone report the the room with the red doors!" The announcement clicked off, and everyone made their way to the room. Chizuki was left in a corner of the room, while everyone else focused on the center of the room. Daisuke however, put himself in a corner, muttering to himself and laughing. Eventually Monokuma arrived once more, this time in an elevator.

"Welcome one and all! Please make your way into the elevator and we will proceed to the trial grounds!" He disappeared once more, probably to go set up the trial grounds while they rode the elevator. Everyone slowly filed in, leaving Daisuke, who had now produced a jack-in-the-box and Chizuki in the two back corners.

Minoru looked down at his bandaged hands, this was it, so many lives were at stake. He needed to make sure that everyone worked together in order to walk out of this trial alive. He looked around, did one of the students he know really kill Rosine? Who did it? Minoru clenched his fists once more, wincing at the pain of his recovering wounds. If he couldn't find the truth, for him, his friends and family, for everyone, it was game over.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was a really hard write. I had to try and put together the investigation the best I could. If anyone has any suggestions, please tell me, I'd be happy to hear them. For now, until we begin the first trial, its time for another question<strong>

**Again to the OC creators (answers via pm please): If your character was found guilty, what would they say, what would their final words be before they were dragged off to be executed?**


	6. Chapter 6: The first trial

**By the end of tonight, two kids have to die tonight, with just a bit of a hold up, I'd like to say a few words.**

**From everyones reviews I can tell that the story can be a bit fast paced, hard to follow and apparently my spell check thinks its funny to screw me over. I'm trying to take all of this into account, and trying to make the story better for all of you. Thanks for reading, even though it has its flaws.**

**Your not here for that crap, your here to see teenagers solve crimes and watch one of them get executed, so lets get this show on the road.**

* * *

><p>The elevator came to a crashing halt at the bottom floor, the doors opened to a room that reminded Minoru of the courtrooms he would sit in with Siseal. Monokuma was there to greet them from a tall throne sitting behind a circle of podiums.<p>

"Ok you bastards, your name is on each podium, find your spot and stand there!" Not wanting to suffer whatever punishment he had in store for them, everyone took their place. Minoru stood between Apus and Ana, with a small sign with Rosine's picture on it looking him right in the face. Rosine had a neutral expression on her face, the picture was black and white, covered by a red lipstick container and a curling iron. Minoru glared at Monokuma, wanting to know the reason for this slap in the face.

"Friendship can transcend even the barrier we call death! It's to remind you of all of those you've lost are still with you!" Coming from anyone else, that statement would have been touching, but Minoru found it unsettling, and even mocking. Looking around the room, Minoru made eye contact with everyone, except for Daisuke, who was looking down at his feet and mumbling something, he couldn't tell what he was saying, but it sounded like it was in the tune of Pop Goes the Weasel. Someone here killed Rosine, she might have been a bitch, but she didn't deserve death. Monokuma looked around to see if everyone was in the right place, then began his speech.

"Let's start with a simple explanation of the class trial! All of you are gonna argue about who you think is the blackened! If you get it right, only the blackened will be punished, but if you get it wrong... I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and not only will they go free, only their loved ones get to go free!" The stakes were high on this one, Minoru is gonna have to make sure that they get the right guy or girl here.

"This wont take long, Chizuki clearly did it!" Minoru didn't even look at who might have said it, he was already rubbing his temples. If they kept this crap up, they were all going to die.

"No that's wrong."

"But-"

"No I take that back, thats fucking stupid." Everyone looked at Minoru, why was he so testy about that? Minoru returned his hands to his sides and began to explain.

"My best friend was an attorney in training, my father was an attorney, I think I know how this works. If Chizuki really was the killer, why would she leave the murder weapon in plain sight? Even worse, why use an arrow, something that ties back to her in the first place?!" Everyone who thought Chizuki might have been guilty muttered a quiet apology. Some were a bit more stubborn than that, still holding on to that idea.

"How about we talk about the murder weapon?" Minoru looked over at Kinnosuke, smug smile gone, just a face filled with determination. Now that everyone's getting their head in the game, it was time to begin.

"Well the arrow is very clearly the murder weapon. The wound type matches perfectly and we even pulled the arrow out...or someone did the pencil trick." Hikazu contributed.

"What's the pencil trick?" Kisaku asked him.

"Well you see.."

"Not the time you two, the arrow was the murder weapon, so here's the real question: How'd it get there?" Minoru had heard from the blond one during the Future Foundation visit that if he got too bored that Monokuma would cut a trial short, forcing an early vote. Minoru needed to avoid that and end this, fast.

"I'm still on the idea that someone shot it, maybe Chizuki thought that she would just need to kill someone, or did it knowing that the smarter people would steer away from it?" Ryder looked at Minoru waiting for confirmation, then continued. "If you think about it, that makes sense, I mean it WOULD be too obvious if she used a bow and arrow, thus you would turn away from it, right?"

"I can see where your getting at, but that doesn't explain one thing." Minoru was glad Ryder had that idea, but he had one thing wrong with his theory. "What about the chunks of hair and blood on the floor of the dorm hall? Using that idea, you could make the argument she either fought with the killer there, or she was dragged by her hair to the main hall."

"I guess you have a point..." Ryder shot an apologetic look at Chizuki, then flashed a grin. "I figure the girl didn't have the balls to kill anyone anyway." Chizuki began to fume where she was standing, Matsuzuka tried to calm her down as shot Ryder a disapproving glare.

"Y-yo man, that still don't explain why Rose was out in the hall, man." Tomoya was still shaking a little bit, trying to stay focused. "I-I mean why was she in the hall anyway?" Minoru tapped his chin with a bandaged finger, he had a good point, why was she out in the hall? Going back through the evidence, Minoru got an idea.

"Maybe she was going to work on that plan you said she had?" Tomoya's head snapped up at the mention of the plan. Why didn't he think of that?

"Y-yeah dog, I was about to say that, I'm just trying to get focused because this situation is whack..." Hiro rubbed his eyes with his hands, looking at Tomoya with a fairly irritated expression.

"This is why i can't stand men like you, can't you talk like a regular human being?" Hiro glared at Tomoya, who was taken aback by his question.

"Dog you just hating. Why do I talk the way I talk? Cause I just dont give a fuck." The two glared at each other from across the circle of podiums. Minoru sighed at the two of them acting like children.

"You two can argue about speech patterns later, for now we need to figure out how the arrow got in the base of her neck, and what Rosine's plan was that she would be in the hallway so late at night." Minoru closed his eyes to try to collect all the thoughts floating around in his head. "I need to focus, its not just my life on the line here." He thought to himself.

"Maybe she was attacked from behind, the killer taking her by surprise! They snuck up behind her and one stab later, she was dead! Then they dragged her down the hall by her hair in order to throw us off!" Kisaku threw her hands in the air, thinking she had it. Etsuko proceeded to shoot down her argument.

"If that was true, with that stab wound and dragging, there would have been alot more blood than what there was." Etsuko chuckled slightly as the cosplayer dropped her arms, letting them swing downwards.

"I'm thinking that if she was attacked from behind, it was to get her away from the dorms, if she had screamed, I'm pretty sure we could have heard it through the doors, since they aren't completely soundproof."

"What would give you that idea?" Kisara raised her eyebrow, wanting to know how he could have figured that out.

"I found a piece of tape in the toilets in the big bathrooms on the first floor. I think it was used to gag her." Matsuzuka taking the lead on the question. Kinnosuke looked through his E-handbook, keeping track of everything.

"So we know the weapon was a arrow, and that she might have been gagged and forced into the main hall via dragging her by her hair. So where was she really killed, what was her plan and finally, who was the killer?" Minoru thought about the situation, he figured he could use something in order to find out the killer.

"I believe whoever did it fought with her." Minoru said while looking through his evidence.

"There is no way thats true! Why would they gag her and drag her to the main hall then if they were just gonna fight her?" Etsuko questioned. Minoru looked through his evidence, eventually stopping on the knife they found.

"I believe this will suffice as evidence. She had this hidden under her dead body, and we wouldn't have found it had me and Ana not flipped her body. There was blood on the tip of the knife, but no where else, and there wasn't any other stab wounds on her person." Etsuko looked at Minoru, then simply nodded, accepting his reasoning. Someone else however, did not like his reasoning. Hiro looked at Minoru with a small smile, then simply said.

"I've got you in check now." Minoru was taken aback, what the hell did he mean? "You say they fought her, but other than the hair and blood in the hallway, there is no other signs of struggle! They could have easily used that knife to cover up the fact they killed her dishonorably, just like a man would do!"

"Maybe she did fight back, plus how would they get the knife pinned under her like that?" Minoru knew that if he lost this argument, the whole trial would swing out of control.

"It's simple, they attacked her from behind, let her fall, and then put the knife underneath her after they cut themselves, making the illusion that she fought back!" Minoru found something that he could use against Hiro, and he took his chance.

"Did you check the body after it was flipped? Her eyes were closed, if she had been attacked from behind, or fighting someone, her eyes still would have been opened. The person who killed her either had respect for her, or respect for the dead." Hiro was taken aback, chastising himself for missing such vital evidence in the case.

"I apologize, Minoru, being a man, I didn't know when I was wrong." Minoru swore silently in his mind, he would have to have a little chat with him later.

"So there is one thing thats bothering me... said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "In the Monokuma file, it says the COD, but not her time of death, can anyone shed light on that?" He had a point, if they limited everyone, maybe they could find a certain individual who was guilty!

"I got this one Minoru! You see I feel asleep at around two, and woke up around six. When I went out to the main hall, Rosine was already there dead, I woke up Daisuke and Kisara, when we all found the body, it was about seven." Minoru looked at it, so as long as three people find the body, the announcement trips and investigation begins.

"So doesn't that mean that the three of you could easily be behind this?" Kinnosuke looked at all of them, smirk back on his face, focused on the three of them. Daisuke appeared to have calmed down, at least for now, and was denying it profusely. Matsuzuka just looked at him and Kisara shook her head. Minoru tapped his chin, then looked at Monokuma.

"Can the blackened trip the body discovery announcement?" Monokuma appeared taken aback by his question, but then calmed itself down to answer the question.

"Why would you ask such a question? Your no fun. Fine I'll tell you, no the killer cant trip the body discovery announcement." Kinnosuke, knowing what this means, shook his head.

"Back to the drawing board I assume. Now here's a good question, how did they get the arrow in her?" Minoru looked at Kinnosuke, expecting him to know the answer to his own question. When he said nothing, Minoru answered it.

"I think she was spun around and stabbed, someone faster than her, or more used to fighting than her could easily take advantage of her. Then stabbed the arrow into her. Chizuki said she fixed the arrows to where they might even be able to pierce the washing machine in the laundry room. I think someone's neck with enough stabbing force wouldn't be out of the question." With that Minoru kept quiet, letting everyone stew over that. There was one issue though, they might have figured out the crime, but who did it? Everyone must have realized this too, because Monokuma had to make a comment on it.

"You can figure out the murder all you want, I want a murderer you brats!" He then proceeded to laugh. Minoru looked at his hands, what was he gonna do? He then thought of something, thinking back to one day when he was walking with his father and Siseal to the courthouse.

* * *

><p>"So what do you do when you know they are guilty, but you cant find it?" Minoru looked up at his dad, clad in a suit, Siseal walking next to them, using his cane to watch where he was going.<p>

"If I knew they were guilty, I would always have the evidence to prove so! All I would have to do is turn the case on it's ear."

"Turn the case on it's ear?" Minoru didn't understand what he meant.

"If they are really guilty, then if you just look at the evidence in a different way, it should show the guilty party." Minoru tapped his chin with his index finger.

"Does it work?" His father then looked at him sheepishly.

"It doesn't not work."

* * *

><p>"Turn the case on it's ear." Minoru thought to himself behind his bandaged hands, looking at some of the blood that was showing behind his wraps. He then got a genius idea.<p>

"Daisuke, are you ok now?" Daisuke looked at him, nodding nervously. "When you were crazy, I put my ear on your door and heard you laughing, but I also heard something important."

"What was that, my friend?" Bloodic asked, hand rubbing his chin, the stubble causing a small scratching noise as he rubbed.

"'Blood is key'. If the blood is the key... then whoever the killer is might still have traces of blood on them! It would be pretty easy to tell if it was blood or not, I mean it's pink, unless your wearing red, thats gonna stand out! All we have to do is check everyone! Step away from your podiums, let me check you!" Everyone did as he said, they were confused, but at this point they were willing to try anything.

"Let's see here... clean...clean...clean..cl-" Minoru hit a hitch while he was inspecting everyone, he looked at the individual.

"No...not you..."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm doing this, I'm pulling a Dragonball here, but I guess it's time for the question of the day!<strong>

**This one is for everyone, and can be sent via PM or review: Who is the killer? I know its a bit hard to tell at the moment, considering I tired to make everything open ended, but its worth a shot! First person to guess right gets a shout-out in the next part, where someone's gotta die and we move on to the second chapter of this series with floor two!**


	7. Chapter 7: The first execution

**Well I know that you dont want to wait for the next chapter, so I might as well write the next chapter! Thanks to all the people who submitted their guess. Its time to begin! I realized I didn't specify the knife, ironically it was a kitchen knife much like the original game that killed Sayaka **

* * *

><p>"I cant believe it's you..." Minoru looked at Bloodic, looking away trying to avoid eye contact.<p>

"I have no idea what your talking about. Let's continue with the trial." Everyone returned to their original spots, looking at Bloodic the entire time. "Just because I have blood on my jacket doesn't mean I killed her. I'm the Ultimate Martial Artist, shouldn't I have a bit of blood in my jacket?"

**Truth Bullet Added: Blood on Jacket**

"No, that's too convenient!" Minoru's face was red, tears starting to well up in his eyes. Of all the people who had to have done it, why was it him?

"You cant prove that I killed her, even with all of the evidence, you still cant prove that I'm the culprit. You need hard evidence my friend." Minoru looked at him, intensity in his eyes, he still couldn't believe that Bloodic, one of the calmer ones, one of the people who he thought he could be friends with, was the guilty party.

"You have to be the killer Bloodic, your the only person here with any blood on them." Minoru knew that he hadn't checked everyone, but Bloodic had blood on his sleeve that looked pretty fresh. Not only that, but it all makes sense. Might as well go over the case, beginning to end, to see if it all makes sense.

**Closing Arguments: Begin**

The night began with Rosine in the hall, the culprit sneaking up behind her, gagging her, then dragging her down the hallway to the main hall, leaving behind hair and blood where she was dragged. She managed to get up, getting out the knife that she had taken from the kitchen, trying to defend herself. She manages to cut the culprit, possibly angering them, causing the actions that followed to occur. Managing to get around her, the culprit takes an arrow that they took from Chizuki and stabs her in the base of the neck, killing her instantly. There was a bit of blood from the wound that got on the culprit, however. This would prove to be their fatal flaw. From there they closed the victim's eyes as a sign of respect, removing the gag and setting the body down, pinning the knife under her body. The culprit chose to dispose of the gag in the women's bathroom, trying to throw the investigation off of them. After disposing the gag, they either did one of two things. They either left the body as is, and went back to his room, or found her journal in her pocket, and found something that might incriminate them, choosing to get rid of the evidence. The only person who was awake at that time, and falls into all of those categories, is Bloodic Rosevelt, the Ultimate Martial Artist.

Minoru looked up from his thought process, Bloodic looked at him, longing for an answer. Minoru chuckled a little bit.

"Your really going to make me do this?"

"I still have no idea what your talking about, where's your evidence? What is your evidence that I killed Rosine, or if I was even out in the hallway at that time?"

Minoru sighed, this wasn't going to be pretty, but he had to do it.

"Your account puts you into the possible TOD. You also have the fighting ability to either spin her around to kill her, or to angle to the side and get in that shot perfectly." Bloodic remained calm, but his fists clenched a little bit. Kinnosuke noticed this, and his smile widened, looking at Minoru to finish this.

"Empty your pockets." This comment made Bloodic's head snap in Kinnosuke's direction, Minoru knew what he was getting at.

"What?" This time, it was Minoru's turn to talk.

"If your innocent, then you shouldn't have any evidence of having it, if you are, your guilty."

"I don't have the paper, you fool!" A sharp ping shot through Minoru's head. A two for one deal, not bad. Ana commented on this one.

"Bloodic... they never said what they were talking about. They never specified a piece of paper, they never even talked about her journal. Speaking of which, Kinnosuke, how did you know about the journal?" He ran his hand through his hair, smug smile growing even wider.

"Oh please, you dont think I couldn't notice that red book in her pocket? I just figured he had the whole thing, but apparently he just has one sheet of paper." Everyone looked at Bloodic, he was looking at the ground, knowing that he was cornered. He looked up, tears were in his eyes, his black hair had lost some of its spike, slowly beginning to fall back onto his head.

"I did it... I admit it, I killed her. Lets...lets just vote already." Monokuma perked up at the sound of this.

"Oh! You've all decided on a murderer? Great! There will be a bunch of levers in front of you momentarily, please use them to vote, and you have to vote, dont want to get punished!" A lever popped out of the podium, a Monokuma face sitting on the handle. Minoru didnt want to do this, but he knew it had to be done. One by one, everyone pulled their lever. A slot machine appeared behind Monokuma, with a sign simply saying "Who is the guilty party?" The slot reels began to spin, everyones faces being printed on them. The reels eventually slowed and fell on Bloodic's face.

**Bloodic Rosevelt: Guilty!**

The reels slammed shut, with Monokuma jumping out of his seat, smile seeming even bigger than before.

"You got it right! The first murderer for this case, the one that killed Rosine Ikaru, is Bloodic Rosevelt!" Minoru looked at Bloodic, he refused to look at anyone, Minoru approached him.

"Why? Of all the people that are here, I figured you would be one of the last people to kill." Bloodic looked at him, tears in his eyes.

"Because I have nothing left to lose." Everyone looked shocked, what could he mean?

"My family was killed by my brother, the previous Ultimate Martial Artist. I was the only person left, the only place I knew where to go was the mountains. I went there and was trained by masters of multiple martial arts, from kendo to tae kwon doe all the way to judo. I eventually found my brother. We fought, not only for the title, but to right the death of the family I knew. We fought for hours, I might even say one or two days, but we eventually came to the final blow...and I killed him. All of my family is dead, the motive had no effect on me, so I decided I would be the sacrifice."

"Why did you kill Rosine though?" Bloodic pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, the torn paper from her journal.

"I can't have the final act be like this... I have to fix this, maybe if I can attack someone before everyone else wakes up, and play it off? It's worth a try, that Bloodic guy is almost always the first one awake, maybe I should try him."

"She was planning to kill one of us, most likely me. I grabbed her journal while I was walking by, I had a few different tricks up my sleeve, taking the journal and putting it back before she ever noticed. I found out about her plan much before the motive was even shown, it was as if she thought she would die. Thats when the motive was being shown, I took an arrow from Chizuki's quiver and slid it into my jacket, hoping not to be detected, thankfully I wasn't. I knew that because of the motive, she would try it that morning. The fact I caught her when I did was pure luck, thats why I came prepared. I gagged her from behind and took her to the main hall, knowing I couldn't her scream. She managed to pull out the knife she had and caught me across my arm while I was drawing the arrow." He pulled up his arm, showing the slight cut on his arm, sliding his sleeve back into place he continued his story.

"I cut to the side and ended her life. I closed her eyes as her final breath left her body, then set her down. I pinned the knife under her and got rid of evidence. In the end, I knew I would be caught." Bloodic looked at his comrades, there wasn't a dry eye in the room. He then looked at everyone one last time, and took a deep breath.

"Honor what you have, if you take advantage of what life has given you, it will leave you before you understand it's value. Don't give up, and try to get out of here for me." Bloodic threw his room key to Minoru, a sad smile on his face. "My sword is in my room, I believe you will treat it well." He looked at Monokuma, ready for whatever he was about to get hit with.

"Now that your done rambling, I've devised a very special punishment for the Ultimate Martial Artist! Let's give it everything we've got...ITS PUNISHMENT TIME!"

* * *

><p>Monokuma produced a red button and a hammer, then stuck it. Once he struck it a black and red screen came up, distracting the others while Monokuma dragged Bloodic off to suffer his punishment<p>

An 8-Bit Bloodic sat in the middle of a room, with a Monokuma coming in from the side, dragging him off with a rope around his throat.

**Game Over: Bloodic has been found guilty: Commencing Execution**

Bloodic sat in a room, dressed in classic samurai garb. A sword sat in front of him with a Monokuma on the side, he looked up at the camera, his intentions clear.

**Seppuku Gone Wrong: Ultimate Martial Artist Bloodic Rosevelt's Execution:Executed**

Bloodic unsheathed the sword, its blade reflecting the light in the room. He took the sword and pointed it towards his body. He took a deep breath, then plunged the blade into his body, blood proceeding to cover the floor. He took the blade and moved it from left to right, but was interrupted by Monokuma, who proceeded to kick the blade from his stomach and hands. Bloodic had failed his Seppuku, he clawed his way towards the camera, hoping to find some sort of salvation. Momokuma laughed at him and moved a vase away from the wall, revealing a lever. As soon as Bloodic was close enough to reach the camera, Monokuma pulled the lever, forcing the doors to close on Bloodic's head. Everyone who was watching the execution looked on in horror, the game had begun, and they knew the punishment.

* * *

><p>"Extreme! That was great!" Monokuma was back in the room, dancing in place. Minoru couldn't hold it in anymore, he threw up, what else could he do at the sight of that. The whole room began to stink of vomit, with many of the others doing so during the execution. Monokuma looked fairly displeased with this outcome. "Oh come on! Could you kids stop vomiting all over the courtroom? I have to clean this place you know! Out, out!" Monokuma forced all of them out of the room and back into the elevator. The ride up was silent, and so was everyone's departure from the area. The place where Rosine's corpse laid before was clean, so was the rest of the hallway. Minoru looked at Bloodic's key, using it to unlock his room and took his sword.<p>

"I will keep this in memory of you, may you be granted entrance to the gates of heaven." He slowly shut the door and took the sword back to his room, placing it on the table closest to the trashcan. He looked at his watch, it was ten at night. It might be time to just try to escape to the nocturnal haven, hoping this nightmare wouldnt follow him.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I'm just sad. I didn't want to do that. Strawpull is a dick... Next time we return we will have maybe a happier chapter, I'm not sure. I guess it's time for a question<strong>

**I have two questions, one for everyone, the other for the OC creators.**

**For everyone: What did you think of the trial, was it good? What could I do to improve it?**

**For OC creators: How will everyone try to cope with this? What will be their reactions in the morning when they all meet? **


	8. Chapter 8: Recovering

**For the record, yes I read your reviews. I'm trying to make this the best story I can, but for now, we have to let our characters trying to cope with the shock of watching Bloodic get brutally executed.**

* * *

><p>Minoru was sitting in a dark room, looking around, hoping to find some sort of human life. He looked out into the distance with despair in his heart. A light came on in the distance, it was Rosine, much to Minoru's dismay, why did it have to be one of these dreams? He walked over to Rosine, expecting the worst. Upon getting closer to her, he noticed that there was a hole in the back of her neck, and many of the hairs on her head had been torn out. She turned to face him, not in a bad mood, in fact she was smiling. Minoru could only feel dread.<p>

"You were expecting me to jump and scare you weren't you? Of course I'm just your mind's manifestation of what I would have been like if I hadn't have been such a bitch to everyone. Listen, I can tell that you didn't want to do any of this, but you have to stay strong. If all of you quit, the mastermind wins, and they get whatever they were trying to get out of you." Rosine grabbed his hand and raised it up, grasping it in both hands. "Your going to have to be the leader Father always told you to be. You have to make him proud Minoru." Minoru heard footsteps from behind him. Once he turned around, he instantly wished he didn't.

Bloodic's corpse was mauled, the hold in his stomach was clear as day, showing everything on the inside. The cut on his arm was clear as day, most of his body exposed. The worst part was his head, which was crushed during the execution. Most of the bones in his face had been crushed, and his hair matted and mangled. He picked up Minoru and shook him violently. Rosine stepped over next to Bloodic.

"It's time to wake up Minoru." Bloodic continued to shake him until eventually he felt a pop, then saw a light.

* * *

><p>He woke up in a cold sweat. He expected a nightmare, but not anything like that. Looking at his watch, the time was three in the morning. He put on his clothes and grabbed his ID, planning to walk around for a little bit.<p>

Once he exited his room and walked into the main hall, he noticed the two rooms that were locked before no longer had the chains and locks on them. Feeling curious, he walked into the one closest to the cafeteria. It appeared to be some sort of warehouse. Grabbing a bag nearby the door, he took a few things, some spare clothes, snacks and a bathing suit that looked like it would fit him. He did hear that this place had a pool before coming here.

After he left the warehouse, he wandered around the first floor, and found the second floor stairs, which were now unlocked. He decided it might be a good idea to explore the second floor a bit.

Wandering from classroom, to the library and back to the classrooms, Minoru thought back on his life. He saw the doors leading to the locker rooms, using his handbook (he assumed it would work) to unlock the door. He changed into the bathing suit, which was just simply black with the Hope's Peak symbol near the end of the right leg. He dived into the pool, allowing memories of the past to fill his mind as he swam.

* * *

><p>"Minoru! Wake up, its time for school!" Minoru woke up to a small girl with black hair jumping on his bed. He laughed and grabbed his little sister, she squealed in protest and he carried her into the kitchen. He saw that the keys were gone from the table, he thought his dad must have gone to work. He got out the bowls and made him and his sister some cereal. The door suddenly swung open and there he was. It wasn't even eight in the morning, he's drunk and at home, ready to torture them once more.<p>

"What the hell are you kids doing?" His speech was slurred, he has clearly been drinking for quite a while, maybe an hour or two. Minoru's sister got out of her chair, Minoru tried to stop her, but she went over to him anyway.

"Daddy are you all right?" He looked at her as if he didn't know her. Minoru could feel this going wrong, he tried to react.

"Hoshi no!" It was too late, he had already swung at her, and he hit dead on, knocking her to the floor. Minoru got out of his chair and grabbed her, trying to figure out if she was ok or not. He had ahold of her and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He checked on her pulse, tried splashing some water on her face, nothing. He took out his phone and called the ambulance. Once he heard sirens, Minoru picked her up and rushed out of the bathroom, their father nowhere to be seen.

"What happened here?" The man who loaded Hoshi onto the stretcher asked him. Minoru knew this was a terrible idea, and it was going to hurt quite a bit, but he couldn't afford to be send to an orphanage.

"I found her outside, we were about to go to school when I went back in to grab something. I heard a scream and saw her out cold outside." The sharp ping rang through his head, he bit his tongue, trying to hold back the pain. They let him on the ambulance as they took her to the ER.

"How is she doctor?" Minoru was worried, he couldn't lose his sister, not now. The doctor gave him a mixed look, one showing sadness, yet a shred of hope.

"She's in a coma. Whatever hit her must have been a pretty good blow. We aren't sure if she will wake up. We will try and keep you posted." All Minoru could do was cry. He was an outcast, only having one friend in Siseal, his father was an abusive drunk and the only person he wanted to stay safe in this world was now in a coma, where she might not ever wake up. He couldn't believe this.

* * *

><p>"Ahem! It is now 7:00 am, nighttime is officially over, time to greet another beauuutiful day!" The message was muffled under the water. Had he really been swimming that long? He got out of the pool and dried off, he didn't want anyone to get worried about him.<p>

He walked into the cafeteria, there was nothing but silence. Hiro was playing solitaire, clearly looking exhausted from lack of sleep. Daisuke was nowhere to be found. Matsuzuka was in tears and everyone else looked between completely floored and extremely depressed. Apus noticed Minoru walk in first.

"Where have you been? We almost thought there was another murder." His stare was cold, Minoru could feel the stress coming off of him. Minoru rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, got caught up with exploring the second floor. I assume with every trial, a new floor is unlocked." Hikaza looked at him, looking pretty angry.

"Did the 'Future Foundation' tell you that?" Everyone was hurt, but there was no reason to act like this. Kisara seemed to agree. She slid her chair back and stood up, looking over everyone, most just staying quiet or not looking in her direction.

"Do you think that Bloodic would want us to be like this? This is no way to treat his memory." Ana looked at Kisara with a determined look in her eye.

"She's right. He sacrificed himself because he believed he didn't have anything left to live for. He gave up his life to try to give the rest of us life. Having nothing all those years, the least we can do is try to keep moving like he told us to... that wasn't a very good speech." Ana lost all her enthusiasm and sat back down. Matsuzuka's nose twitched as she looked around the room. The tears in her eyes dried up and she looked around the room.

"Who smells like chlorine?" Minoru looked at her, rubbing the back of his neck. She frowned at him. "Please take a shower, I cant stand the smell of that stuff!" Minoru apologized for it as he left the room.

Around fifteen minutes later, most of the group had dispersed, either to go explore or to just go back to their rooms. The only one's left were Kinnosuke, who was finishing his breakfast, Hiro, who looked invested in his game of solitaire and Chizuki, looking at one of her arrows, simply crying where she sat. Kinnosuke had finished his food and was about to leave, but he was grabbed by Minoru.

"We can't have everyone like this, everyone wallowing in despair will just please the mastermind." Kinnosuke, smug smile on his face, although a bit saddened, simply raised an eyebrow.

"What do you recommend? It's not like we can just poof it away." Minoru rubbed his chin, trying to think of a way to fix this.

"I think now is the time for a little group outing." Minoru smiled, he had a plan that was childish, but it just might work.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like this one will be a bit shorter, next chapter will be a Team Builder Event (TBE) OC creators will have to message if the character will opt out or not, I don't think I need to tell you where it will be held.<strong>

**Other than the opting out, I have no question. Review if you have some ideas, or just some sort of input. Between this chapter and the next, I'm going to look for a better spell check service, cause clearly what I'm using is not working**


	9. Chapter 9: Team Builder Event 1

**It's time for a TBE! This is going to be the first one, so there will be some kinks in it, but I'm gonna try my best to make a good first impression with these things, since I have ideas for two more. Keep in mind a TBE does not have to be all the students, it can be just three or four (See Mahiru's Tribute with Hiyoko for example). Never mind that, we have some teenagers to pep up.**

* * *

><p>"A pool party?" Kinnosuke laughed a bit after hearing Minoru's plan, hoping he wasn't serious. Minoru looked him straight in the face, expression unchanging. Kinnosuke stopped laughing, he was serious. Minoru shook his head, trying to think of a way to explain.<p>

"Everyone's morale is low, none of us probably wanted to get up this morning, knowing that sooner a later a motive will come along that will force us all to go back into that god forsaken court room and kill another one of our classmates." Kinnosuke looked at him, smirk gone, replaced with a neutral expression.

"Why, of all things, do you pick a pool party? What is that going to do?" Kinnosuke knew what Minoru was probably going to say, but hearing his entire reason would help him.

"Look, I hate thinking about this, having the deaths of two of the people we might have made a connection with on our minds for days and weeks cant be healthy. If we can take our minds off of that, even for a little bit, it will do us all some good." Kinnosuke looked at Minoru, a fire in his eyes. He figured if this didnt help with everyone's mood, then at least he could use it to observe everyone.

"Fine, I'll help you with your little pool party, I'll try to talk half of them into coming, you do the other half." Before Minoru could thank him, he had walked off, going to fulfill his end of the job. He figured he would start with Ryder, he took him for a ladies man, maybe he would just like the idea of some of the girls in bathing suits?

"Pool party? Is everyone else going?" Ryder had his arm against the wall, adjusting his baseball cap. Minoru clenched his teeth, he didn't know, but if he didn't lie, Ryder probably wouldn't show.

"Yeah, everyone else is coming." The pang went through his head like a bullet, as he held back the pain, Ryder smiled.

"Awesome! I can't wait to see the girls in their swimsuits!" Another pang went off in his head. Wait, that was a lie? Why would he lie about that? Maybe he mistook Ryder for a pervert after all, maybe he just liked making jokes about women. After telling him that they would go after breakfast in the morning, they parted ways. Next he would go talk to Etsuko, she might be a harder one to convince, but he could try. He found her just exiting the women's locker room, looking somewhat tired. He put on his best smile and his headache on the back burner, asking her if she wanted to go to the pool party.

She ran her hand through her golden hair. "To motivate the others to move on, to cheer them up? Probably better than them killing themselves, I'll do it." Minoru sighed mentally, at least he didn't have to lie to her. To his worry, she continued. "If I see one of the boys eye raping any of the girls however..." She got an angry glint in her eye, Minoru could tell this was not a chick he'd want to piss off.

After narrowly avoiding an angry grizzly in Etsuko, he figured he would try Daisuke next. He walked up to Daisuke, who was simply sitting in a chair in the cafeteria. Once he walked up to him, he got his answer right away.

"Y-yes I will. You can go now." OK, a bit creepy, but he'll take it. Looking over at Hiro, he asked him the same question that he did everyone else. He looked up from his cards, clearly irritated.

"I'm not getting in the water, but yes, I'll participate in the little pool party." Minoru smiled, glad he could get one of the more stubborn ones to agree to it. While he was walking away, he could have sworn he heard Hiro call him a pervert for wanting so many girls in their bikinis.

He met back up with Kinnosuke, looking for an update. He held up his smirk triumphantly, ready to share the news.

"I got everyone I asked to agree. The only two people left I haven't asked, or you havent asked, is Matsuzuka and Apus." Minoru tapped his chin, he knew that both of these would be tough, but he would have to try. One hated the smell of chlorine, the other didn't really talk with the others. Figuring it would be harder to talk with Apus first, he'd talk with him. He went up to his door.

"Apus! Come on man, open up." The door opened slightly, a bandaged wrist came into view, Apus saw who it was, then let him in. He sat down on his bed and looked at him.

"I'm not going to swim." Minoru looked at him, smile still on his face, he figured he could do this.

"Come on man, not everyone is swimming, I know for a fact Hiro said he wouldn't, maybe you could talk with him or any of the others that dont swim? It's better than sitting around here and moping my friend." Apus looked at him, still feeling his pain.

"Maybe this is my way of coping with loss?" Minoru still didn't let his smile falter.

"Do you think that Bloodic would want us all to mope around like this? We have to do this for his memory!" Apus still didn't respond.

Minoru's smile faded, his eyes took on a darker tint, time to play Devil's Advocate. He was going to regret what he was about to do, but at least he could remember this situation for later.

"I dont care if you don't want to swim, or if you dont want to make friends. I understand that past experiences might put you off from getting a bit too close to people. You can go to make friends...or if you want to go the darker route, you could scout people." Apus' head shot up, looking up at Minoru. "If you plan on killing someone and getting the hell out of here, thats your problem, not mine. I just think that having everyone there would be nice." Apus stood up, looking up to look Minoru in the eye.

"I'm no killer. I'd actually like to make some friends around here. I'll go. Just...leave me for now, I'll be there tomorrow." Apus escorted him out of the room, and Minoru made a mental note to get to know him better. He knows how he feels, even if it's just a little bit. At least he got him on board. Now he just had to talk Matsuzuka into coming to the pool party.

Matsuzuka had her back against the wall, she was writing something down. Minoru walked up to her, hoping that this would be easy. Lucky for him, this was...surprisingly.

"I'll come, I'm not swimming though." She spun a strand of her hair with the pencil she had been writing with. Minoru hugged her, catching her by surprise, then he ran off, leaving her stunned. He wanted to make sure, even though he was in undeniable pain inside, he had to help everyone feel better, his pain has never been an important part of his life, why start now?

* * *

><p>"Is everyone ready?" Minoru had a smile basically plastered on his face, everyone standing outside the locker rooms. Many of them already dressed in school swimsuits. Apus, Hiro, Ryder and Matsuzuka chose to bow out of swimming and would sit on the sidelines. Hiro already making some idle chatter with Matsuzuka and Ana. Everyone scanned their Ids and ran into the pool, Minoru had set out many pool toys and even a net for water volleyball. Everyone who was going to swim had already gone in. Hiro sucked him his male feminist views for a couple hours and talked with Ryder, Apus and Matsuzuka. As everyone was having a good time, Minoru had turned around, seeing Matsuzuka actually in a swimsuit, looking like she was about to get into the pool. Kinnosuke patted her on the back. He walked away as she looked at the pool, deciding if she wanted to go in, holding her nose trying to keep the smell from overwhelming her. She was then flanked by Kisaku and Hikaza, planning on throwing her into the pool. After hearing her screams of protest, Minoru put a fast stop to that, leaving a panicked Matsuzuka and a confused Kisaku and Hikaza.<p>

"I'm leaving." She said bluntly, as she turned to leave, being stopped only by Minoru gently grabbing her arm. He didn't want something like that to ruin someone's good time.

"What's wrong? Don't say nothings wrong, a lie like that might floor me." Matsuzuka jerked her arm from his grasp.

"You probably wouldn't understand." She turned to walk out. As Minoru was about to stop her, Etsuko yelled to him that they were starting water volleyball. Making a mental note to talk to her later, hopefully to cheer her up, he dived back into the water.

They finished off the day with water volleyball, everyone saying goodbye and drying off to go back to their rooms. Minoru was glad this went well, but now was the time to go talk to Matsuzuka.

* * *

><p>Matsuzuka sat in her room, writing and allowing the silence of the room to envelope her. Minoru went to her door. He was about to knock, but heard the nighttime announcement go off. He would handle this tomorrow...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>For the first TBE, I dont think this was too bad, but I will try to improve them as we go along. I have three more ideas for this. They will appear as we go along with the story, strawpull permitted.<strong>

**Question time: From what you know about each character so far (we will be developing each character more in chapters two and three) which characters do you ship? Let your ships sail kids!**


	10. Chapter 10: The morning after

**The ship question will remain for now, I have no regrets XD. For now I figured I'd dedicate a couple of chapters to just FTE, getting to know characters and a bit more about Minoru in general. Try to slow things down and get to know everyone. Lets do this.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Matsuzuka, can I come in?" Minoru tapping on her door. They had all just finished breakfast and she had just went to her room. He figured he would try to help her feel better. She opened the door, a small smile on her face. She was tired, looking as if she hadn't slept in a while. She let him into her room. Looking around, he saw the room was alot like his. The only factor that appears to have changed was the things that were blue in his room were pink in hers.<p>

"I'm assuming you want to talk about yesterday?" She sat down on her bed, looking at Minoru while he stood next to the bathroom, leaning up against the wall. He simply nodded. He figured being confrontational about this would be the wrong way to go. Last thing he wanted to do was ruin any kind of relationship he had with this individual. He decided he would wait till she felt comfortable with talking about it. It didn't take long for her to talk.

"Well, I'd better not keep you waiting for answer huh? You must have better things to do, more 'events' to organize." She had a small smile back on her face, showing a bit of humor, but it quickly faded.

"You were about to get in the water, but when they grabbed you to throw you in, you weren't freaking out cause you didn't expect it, you were freaking out because you were terrified." She locked eyes with him. Minoru knew she would tell him, now was just the question of when. She sighed.

"I don't like talking about it, its sorta embarrassing. I can't swim, I've always wanted to learn, but every single time I look at the water, I just feel like the moment I get in I'm going to drown." She said, her face red with embarrassment. Minoru looked at the flustered girl. He had to try and make her feel better.

"Being afraid of something that you don't know is completely normal, we dont know or understand Monokuma, which is what makes his actions more and more terrifying. One of these days I'll teach you how to swim ok? That's a promise." He stepped away from the wall and reached his hand out to shake hers. She lightly took it, still embarrassed. He knew a way to make her feel better, so he decided to try it.

"You want to know something that I'm embarrassed about?" She looked up at him, the flush now gone from her face. He lightly put his arm behind his head, rubbing part of his hair, part of the shaved side of his head and the mohawk getting caught in his fingers. "I can't snap or whistle." She looked at Minoru, not believing what he said. He tried to whistle, which just lead to him puckering his lips and spitting, leading to Matsuzuka giggling at his failed attempt. Realizing that his plan had worked, the two had light conversation before Minoru left the room. He was met with a glaring Hiro standing outside the door.

"What did you two do in there?" Hiro's eyes drove straight through Minoru's soul. Putting his hands up in defense, he told him that he only talked to her and nothing more. He continued to glare at him. He put two fingers to his eyes and pointed it at him.

"I'm watching you." Hiro walked away, muttering about how shameful it was to use women as sex objects. Shaking his head as he watched him walk away, Minoru decided he would talk with Apus, after their last conversation, it would be best to get things started on the right foot.

"Hey Apus." Apus head shot up, a smile on his face. This act threw Minoru off a little bit.

"How's it going?" Minoru could tell he was trying to be friendly. After a small conversation, the two decided to just walk around. Minoru asked Apus about his past as they walked past the library.

"Well when I was younger, I was bullied pretty badly, it was for my hair color. No one really liked me back then, so when a friend of mine was pushed down the stairs and he fell into a coma, I was to blame." He ran his hand through his hair. "They bullied me constantly, as if it was my fault. They all just kept pushing me and pushing me." Minoru felt for the guy, he knew how that felt, to be bullied because you weren't understood.

"I know how you feel. My ability made me an outcast, no one wanted to be around someone who knew that their acts to pump up their egos was just a farce. Kids can be assholes sometimes." Minoru as he continued to walk with Apus realized that the two had quite a bit in common with their pasts, maybe they could be friends. After saying goodbye once they got to the main floor, Minoru checked his watch, it was three o'clock. He hadn't eaten since breakfast so he figured he should grab something.

"Hello Minoru, I've been expecting you!" Daisuke didn't fail to scare the crap out of Minoru as he entered the cafeteria. What had Daisuke so upbeat today? Was it the pool party? He decided to overlook it this time, since he probably wasn't going to kill him...hopefully. Looking past Daisuke, he saw some Legos on the table. Minoru asked him where he got them from.

"They w-were in the warehouse." His nervous tick coming back, even with the smile still on his face. Minoru didn't feel a ping, so he merely shrugged. After Daisuke asked if he'd hang out with him for a bit, Minoru went into the kitchen, grabbed some food and came back out to help build with Daisuke. The two managed to build a small scale recreation of Bloodic, both of them feeling rather proud of the situation. Daisuke looked at him, laughed nervously, and began to speak about his past.

"I was a demon, according t-to the other k-kids." He retreated back into the shell that Minoru was used to. "They never e-ever understood me. My abilities were beyond their comprehension." Minoru had alot in common with Daisuke as well, him, Apus and Daisuke all come from tortured pasts and have tried to go past it. He then looked at him and asked him a simple question.

"Would you like to hear your future? It's 100% accurate." Minoru smiled, but declined. He was asked why, he grabbed his empty plate and looked back at Daisuke.

"The future is a gift, its a reminder that your alive, thats why the future becomes the present. If I know what that gift is, wheres the fun in the present." Daisuke looked at him and nodded, only to go back to the lego sculpture, he needed to finish.

The nighttime announcement rang through the building. Minoru changed into his nighttime apparel, looking up at the blank ceiling, thinking back on his day. What else will happen to him along this road? He thought of all the possibilities as he slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Are you in the alternate plane yet?" Rosine lightly tapped his cheek. Minoru sat up, looking up to a normal looking Rosine and Bloodic. Looking around with confusion in his eyes, he asked them what was going on.<p>

"It's simple, we are dead, ghosts. Apparently when you go to sleep, we are able to talk to you." She held a light smile on her face, her natural beauty shining through. Minoru was trying to understand why she was so nice, this was so unlike her!

"Oh, my bitch personality? That was all an act! I noticed that alot of the roles were filled except for the female bitch role, so I figured I would fill that role." Minoru felt his eye twitch, all those hateful things, everything she said, was an act? Minoru figured she thought her life was a movie but this is going way too far!

"I'm sorry about the things I put you through while I was alive, an actress must be dedicated to her part, you know?" Bloodic chuckled and shook his head. His hand rested on Minoru's shoulder.

"Listen my comrade, I know everything is rough. You have to keep fighting for everyone. If you don't fight the mastermind, then everyone else will give up. Don't let some stuffed toy beat you! You are strong, show them how strong Minoru Atsu really is!" He patted him on the back. Still trying to figure out if this was a dream or not, he was thrusted out of his nocturnal haven.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the first of a few FTE chapters, I'm going to work on getting you connected to the characters, I have the shock, and now with strawpull stating the next culprit and victim, I have to make the deaths feel...a bit more real. Who's going to die next? We will see.<strong>

**Question (this is for the next three chapters): What questions do you have for Minoru (post either review or PM) if I get enough I will do a Bonus Q&A episode, since you dont get to learn alot about Minoru other than dream sequences. Anyway, I'll see you next chapter**


	11. Chapter 11: Story Time

**Time for a bit more character development. I'm gonna get about three characters per chapter, get out some more information. Let's do this.**

* * *

><p>"It might be best to listen to them, if im hallucinating or if they really are talking to me from beyond the grave, they have a point. I don't think I should bring this up to the others however." He changed into his usual apparel, checked for time and walked out the door to meet with everyone for breakfast. As he sat there, eating the plate of pancakes that Ana had made for all of them (Matsuzuka helped), he thought of who he could try talking to today. He knew that these people were still on edge, Monokuma has walked in on them every so often and giggled, then would disappear. What was the devil in bear's clothing thinking up now?<p>

Breakfast had ended, so Minoru decided he would clear the air with Hiro, figuring playing chess with him would make him feel better.

"Fine, but I'm not going to take it easy on you." For once, while talking to another male, Hiro smiled. The two walked into the warehouse, set up a foldable table and chairs, then found a chessboard. Once they set everything up, Minoru found something odd about the chess pieces.

The black pawns look like Monokuma. The white ones look like some rabbit creature. Looking through the pieces, there were Monokuma pawns and a few other human like characters as the other pieces. Minoru made note that the three people from the Future Foundation he saw were pieces as well. The pointy haired one being the king, the female being the queen and the asshole being the knight. His king had long hair sitting next to a queen with pigtails and small bear shaped clips in her hair. The board was set, and the two began with Hiro's move.

Hiro wasn't anticipating Minoru to be so decent at chess! Was he able to detect when he was sacrificing a piece and not falling for the trap? The two continued to play chess until Hiro suddenly stood up.

"Hiro?" Minoru looked up at him, arm thrown over the back of the folding chair haphazardly.

"Someone is putting down women somewhere in the school. I can feel it." His eyes glared at the door with pure anger.

"Hiro no..."

"I must defend my people!"

"Your people?!"

"I must defend!"

Minoru stood up, placing his hands on the end of the table for extra support. "Just sit down so I can take your stupid queen!" Hiro's head snapped around, Minoru was instantly intimidated by the shorter man's stare.

"Are you insulting my queen's intelligence?" Hiro sat back down with a fire in his eyes.

The game ended fairly quickly after that, with Hiro's bishop, which looked like it had a stringy afro, took his king, with the asshole knight keeping him from making any other moves.

"Checkmate." The two cleaned up the table, with the two just sitting in front of each other. Minoru figured some light conversation would help ease everything up.

"Got any siblings, chief?" Hiro's glance turned a bit softer, a light smile on his face as he remembered the past.

"My sister. She and I were great friends. She became a detective as I took on chess." Pointing to the game as it sat next to him. "That relieved alot of stress for me when times got rough. Kids are some very... cruel individuals, as you could say. They bullied the two of us for little true reason. It wasn't pretty for anyone." At least that shed a bit of light on why Hiro might hate men. Hiro's glance turned cold once more. "It was people like you." Now we go back to the blaming men thing. "People like you who would bully us, beat us into the ground, and we could do little about it." Minoru simply looked at him.

"I'm not like alot of people. Unlike you, I feel pain every time someone lies to me. I also had to deal with my own family issues. Seeing my family tied up on that screen, then seeing the people in the hospital beds just sitting there... We all go through shit Hiro, its how you handle it that matters." The two put up the items, then parted ways as Hiro thought about what Minoru said and Minoru going to look for someone else to talk to.

Ana looked like she was in somewhat of a panic. She felt as if she was on break too long, she needed to assist someone! Minoru happened to find her in this state.

"Oh, Minoru! Do you need help doing anything?" She seemed rather panicked, it might be best to calm her down. He thought about it, he didn't know Ana very well, maybe he could talk her into assisting him with getting to know her better? The plan worked, and soon the two were sitting in the cafeteria. Ana sat in the chair across from Minoru, glass of lemonade in hand and a smile on her face. The two made idle chit chat until Minoru decided to move the conversation along.

"How was your life before you got here?" Ana's face held a look of happiness and sadness at the same time.

"When I was younger, I lived in an office building, I was left there by my father. There was always paperwork to do, so that's what I did while he was away. I learned to become a great assistant while I was there. Eventually I took my talents and left, becoming an assistant for hire." She set her glass down and looked at Minoru, who was taking a small drink of his soda. "How about you, what was your life like?" Minoru was taken aback by the question, no one had asked about him ever since he's been locked up in this god forsaken place.

"My life is one of ups and downs. I made due with what I had. My brother and my father were lawyers and always told me I would make a fantastic lawyer. I didn't want to do that, though. I was someone who was interested in philosophy and gambling than finding evidence and getting a guilty verdict. I thought I could carve out my own destiny, but looks like theres a giant school shaped roadblock in my way." Minoru didn't feel like talking about himself, he was a better listener than a speaker anyway. Ana gently shook her head.

"Roadblocks are made to be broken, use it to help pave the way." She simply smiled and left the room, leaving Minoru to his thoughts. He spun the melting ice cubes in his glass, thinking about everything thats been happening. A hand suddenly came down on his shoulder, causing him to jump, the hand grasped a chain, his chain! He turned and was met with Kisara, holding his E-handbook, his key, and his chain. A small smile spread on her face.

"Shouldn't leave yourself so open, you know." She slid his items to him, he kept his eyes on her, making sure she couldn't pull anything else.

"I'm assuming you want to talk?" Minoru eased up as he saw her sit down.

"It's better than sitting around with nothing to do." The two proceeded to talk, eventually bringing up stories from the past, Minoru laughed and smiled as he remembered something from the past.

"I was in Algebra one day, it was after the first quarter, and this kid raised his hand. Kid looked at the teacher, smug grin on his face, and asks him "Professor, will we use this once we get out of school." He looked at him with a straight face and told him yes." Kisara raised her eyebrow, small smile on her face.

"So what happened?" Minoru laughed and shook his head.

"His lie floored me, no joke. It hurt so bad I hit the floor. The professor offered me money and an A on the final as long as I tell them that was just a migraine and nothing more. I told him I couldn't do that, so he naturally freaked out. Spent the rest of the semester in the computer lab, taking the course online away from the other kids." Kisara tapped on her chin, thinking of a story.

"I once met his Countess, she was somewhat of a bitch. She had pushed away a homeless man for begging for money. I managed to sneak past her guard and took her earnings."

"How exactly did you manage that?" Kisara shot a look at Minoru, she almost looked offended.

"I am the Ultimate Thief, Minoru. Do you have so little faith?" A faint glint was in her eye, she was messing with him. This girl was full of surprises.

"So of course she figures out their gone. I snuck into her house and left them in a breakfast tray. Next morning she tries to eat, she's greeted with the same sapphire earrings she had lost the other day!" Minoru couldn't help but laugh, the woman had got what she deserved. The two talked a bit more, then parted ways, Minoru made sure Kisara took the lead, she shot a mischievous grin back at him as she went to her room. The nighttime announcement once again signaled the end of the day, it was time for the dream world.

* * *

><p>Minoru looked around the room, it was dark, this time there was no one there. He walked for a bit until he found a single pool of light. A hospital bed rested within the light's welcoming beam. Minoru felt his heart sink, this better had not mean what he thinks. He gently walked over to the bed, looking at his sister, skinny, and hair mangled and unkept. He pushed the hair away from her eyes, she rested peacefully. A chair managed to appear behind him, he sat down and looked at his sister.<p>

"Kid, I have a story for you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well another FTE is down, we have a few more to go!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Clics

**Time to continue.**

* * *

><p>Minoru heard the morning announcement come on, wishing that he could go back to his sister. He slowly put on his clothes and headed out the door. Minoru noticed once he got into the cafeteria that clics were beginning to form. Tomoya and Ryder were sitting at one table, Minoru heard a quiet joke about women, earning a laugh from Tomoya and Hiro to snap his head in their direction, knocking over his pawn that Etsuko was going to take anyway. She quietly chuckled as Hiro yelled something about Ryder being a sexist pig. Ana and Matsuzuka sat together, Matsuzuka going over the map she sketched as Ana helped refine it. Apus and Daisuke sat together quietly, the two eventually making small talk, but both appearing to get along. Minoru found the oddest clic to be Hikaza, Chizuki and Kisaku, the three appearing to be having a great conversation, enjoying themselves greatly. Minoru sat down at what appeared to be his 'clic' being the combination of him, Kinnosuke and Kisara. It was beginning to settle down around here, and maybe Minoru could really make friends, maybe talk anyone out of killing anyone else in the case of Monokuma's motives. After breakfast the groups headed off to do other things. Hikaza went up to Minoru, a neutral look on his face.<p>

"Hey man, want to hang out? I need to talk to you about something." Minoru could feel concern in his voice, so he decided to talk to him. The two ended up in his room, which instantly made Minoru uncomfortable. Unlike Minoru and Matsuzuka's rooms, his room had alot of wood working and stone carving tools inside it. This was not the place Minoru wanted to die, but it looked like Hikaza had no ill intent. Still, Minoru kept his guard raised.

"Are you any good with girls Minoru?" This question confused him. Minoru had been a social outcast most of his life, the answer would be no. Hikaza was a built individual, Minoru would have figured that he would have dated someone, but then he thought back to his title. Being the Ultimate Bully would probably lead to people trying to avoid you.

"Not really, but why ask me?"

"Look man, I know this place isn't the best place for an emotion like this, but I do like one of the girls here. I want to get to know her better, could you help me?"

"I'm a social outcast, I'm no good with people, why are you asking me?" Hikaza's eyes dropped to the floor.

"You know people than I do. All I've ever known how to do is put people down and force people into deep, dark places. I want to change, but there is always the voice in my head that keeps me from doing it. The thing I want to escape is the thing thats holding me back. I'm afraid of saying the wrong thing." The bigger male began to cry, a soft cry, but cried nonetheless. Minoru put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'll help you, but I dont know how well it's gonna work out." The two began to go over ways for him to talk to the girl, try to keep the tic that makes him insult people (which Minoru got to feel first hand how often they could occur when he was nervous) and also push the bully him into the back of his mind. Minoru got to look into Hikaza's mind, and see how badly he wants to change. Hikaza nearly shook Minoru's arm out of his socket while thanking him, them Minoru walked off to the library, hoping to communicate with someone who couldn't kill him in their room.

He managed to find Chizuki and Kisaku in the library. Chizuki's hair had been dyed red, while Kisaku's had been dyed blue. They were looking for books. Chizuki was looking in the nonfiction area, while Kisaku was looking in the fiction area, more importantly, at the manga. Minoru walked over to the two girls, both noticing his presence. The three of them began to talk, oddly enough, Kisaku, who had skipped over to him, was talking the least. She eventually cleared her throat, and asked Minoru a simple question.

"Will you let me try to give you a makeover?" Minoru was confused, why? He decided if it got her mind off of something terrible, she couldn't mess him up too bad, she is the Ultimate Cosplayer. Kisaku, upon hearing his answer, squealed like a little girl, and ran out of the library, yelling something about getting supplies. Minoru figured it would be best to talk to Chizuki. He asked her about archery, her smile grew smug, and began to talk.

"I was a perfect archer, every tournament I went to I had perfect scores. My parents began to view me less and less as a child, and more as a trophy. Our hunting sales would spike every single time I would win a tournament. They never really cared about anything else about me. I was only making C's in school, the other students viewed me as a rich snob. Of course I had friends, but now I question of they were really friends or just liked me for my money." Her smile had faded, instead replaced with a frown.

"I did manage to figure out about this place, and made sure a scout was there at my next tournament. Next thing I know there is a letter at my house telling me I've been accepted." The smile was back on her face. Minoru registered all of this as he was suddenly shoved into a chair, Kisaku had returned with a big grin on her face, a grin was also on Chizuki's face.

"Enough about me, lets get you to not look like an emo!" Kisaku set up her mirror as Minoru looked at himself. He did not like where any of this was going.

Chizuki tried cutting his hair, and Kisaku had given up after two pairs of scissors went dull. Chizuki threw them on the floor and looked at Minoru.

"Is your hair made of steel or something?" Kisaku laughed and shook her head.

"It's probably the author of the universe not wanting his hair cut!" Chizuki looked at her friend as if she was crazy, with Minoru just sitting there confused. She took out a can of spray dye.

"Your hair needs to be darker, so maybe a bit of extra black would really make it stand out against...black." Minoru simply chuckled as she sprayed certain parts of his mohawk. She began to talk to him as she did this.

"Since you appear to be interested in finding out about everyone else, I'll tell you a bit about myself, honey!" Her voice taking on a southern accent. "My family was rich, put simply. I could always get some new cosplay when I wanted it. It was always to get out of your own skin, be someone else for a little bit. My mind would always try to replicate that character, their voice, their actions, you know, the works." She pulled away from his hair, looked at her work, and then grabbed some shirts off the table, motioning for him to try them on.

"Soon enough I was famous all across the cosplay world! I couldn't go to a convention where someone didn't recognize me! Didn't matter what kind of convention I went to, I would always be spotted and pictures would be taken!" She looked at the t-shirt Minoru had put on, it was oddly enough his size, it was white with an eagle on it, she waved at him to take it off and try on another.

"It would be fun, and I would get paid to show up too, my family just loved to see me happy." She had finished talking just as Minoru had finished going through the t-shirts. She sighed.

"Can't believe I couldn't find any way to improve your style." Kisaku looked a bit down, but then perked up. She whispered something to Chizuki, they both nodded and ran out of the room, saying good bye to Minoru. Whoever was about to get caught there, was going to be in a world of hurt.

Ryder sat outside the room, watching the two girls exit. Minoru stepped outside. Ryder shook his head.

"Man those girls are fine." Minoru shook his head.

"Shouldn't you be hanging out with Tomoya?" Ryder chuckled.

"He's alright to be around sometimes, but his 'thug' talk can get old real quick." Minoru understood, he wondered how anyone could hang around him for very long when he talks like that.

"I haven't gotten to know you yet Ryder." Minoru said, hoping to learn about his classmate.

"Maybe there is a reason for that?" Minoru was a bit taken aback by this. Ryder kept his gaze on Minoru. Minoru thought he might as well start simple. He asked about family, which earned a random fit of laughter from Ryder.

"You would have hated to be around my folks. Both of them were talented liars, you probably would have passed out if you listened to them long enough. My father was a defense lawyer, would make evidence to get his clients a not guilty verdict." Minoru's father had faced off against most of the attorney's in the land, so why hasn't he ever seen a lawyer that looked like Ryder? He wasn't lying, so maybe it was something else. "My mother was a counselor, always filling patients with false hope that things would be ok." Minoru could tell where Ryder got his talent from. Besides Bloodic, Ryder has been the only one to lie to him, at least that he's manage to catch. Minoru brought this up.

"Yeah? So what if I lie? Lies can get you pretty far when you don't get caught." Minoru felt a bit offended.

"What if you do get caught?" Ryder tapped his chin, then spoke.

"If I was to get caught it would be by you. So the moral of the story, is I need to stay far away from you." Ryder walked off, leaving Minoru speechless. The nighttime announcement went off once more, in which Minoru gladly went back to his room.

He hoped that his dream would be much like the last, hopefully he could see his sister again. He rested in his bed, and slowly let sleep overtake him.

* * *

><p>The dream this time was not one that was just lucid, Minoru was remembering a fairly fond memory. Siseal had manage to pass a test that would allow him to prosecute during a case with Minoru's father on standby. The duo sat together on the prosecution's side of the bench, looking over at the much older man working for the defense. The two of them went over the case. Siseal went over the case, doing cross examination, and Minoru would sit by to pick up on the lies. It eventually showed that the defense truly was guilty. After the defendant let loose a very big lie about his alibi, Minoru picked up on it and Siseal went in for the kill. They were able to win the case and put the defendant behind bars where he belonged. His father hugged Minoru and scuffed Siseal's hair. They had won their first case.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That would be it for now. The creator of Hikaza and another creator asked me to add that in, and I was more than happy to oblige, only reminding them that their characters could die at any time, and that character would go through more pain. If anyone else going to do it, let me know, but heed that warning.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Misunderstandings

**Ok lets do another one, ladies and gentlemen!**

* * *

><p>Minoru awoke from his dream, feeling much better than the day before. Maybe he should give some of the others a chance after the clics separate from breakfast. He talked to Kinnosuke and Kisara while he was there. He was always a better listener than a talker, so he just needed to figure out the right question or statement to make in order to get them talking.<p>

"What are you guys gonna do after we get out of here?" Kinnosuke looked up from his food, finished chewing and looked at him.

"I'm gonna make sure this never happens again. I am pretty good at talking to people." Kisara's answer came quickly.

"Simply do what I do best. This is what happens when you trust these bigwigs." Minoru nodded He asked Kinnosuke about his title, how he ended up getting it, since Kisara's was somewhat obvious. Kinnosuke laughed and thought about it.

"I was always good at writing essays and articles. When you know how to sway people to your side, everything becomes alot easier for you in the long run. After around 50 essays and speeches, people start scouting you for places like this." He waved his hand slightly, pointing out the obvious. He looked over the table at Minoru, he could feel the question coming. Kinnosuke asked the same question. Minoru thought back on it.

"When your father and best friend put you in situations that make you show off, its pretty easy to get found out. I've helped police with interrogations, won trials by finding out if someone is lying and figuring out we don't need algebra in our daily lives." Kisara slightly chuckled at the last one. "My talent was kind of forced into the public, for better or worse. I did get alot of free headache relievers though." The three of them shared a bit of a laugh. Minoru thought about who he might talk to, the only people he hasn't talked to yet is Tomoya and Etsuko. Maybe he could find something about Tomoya that didn't irritate him. After Minoru cleaned up, he went to go find Tomoya, who had managed to sneak out while Minoru was cleaning. Minoru eventually found him in the library in the back room, reading Shakespeare. Once Tomoya saw Minoru in the doorway he threw the poetry behind him.

"Hello-I mean what's up dawg?" Minoru caught the first part of his statement, did he actually talk like a regular person, not some stereotype? Minoru decided maybe he could dive a little deeper into this.

"Is that how you regularly talk?" Tomoya began to sweat, Minoru could feel the lie coming.

"Y-you wont tell anyone right?" Tomoya began to talk normally, not in his stupid thug dialect. Minoru was rather surprised, he sounded as if he was from Victorian England.

"Why would you hide what you really sound like?" Tomoya laughed, he normal voice was much fluid than his fake voice.

"Do you think a rapper that sounds like he just stepped out of a time machine be successful?" Minoru thought about this, and figured he was right, he would probably not have even made the top 100, let alone the top 10 like he did. He might as well talk to him since he doesn't sound like a moron.

"So what was life like growing up?" Tomoya put his hood down and sat back down on the boxes.

"Well I grew up in a rather rich family. They weren't he attentive type you see? So I began to write poetry. They were impressed by my poetry, but never really paid attention. That was until I became a rapper and started getting that 'money, money'" Going back to his old dialect in order to make the joke. Minoru judged him for what he saw on the outside, not what was really on the inside. He scolded himself in his mind as he thought about this, the thing that happened to him a long time ago he was doing to someone else. The two wrapped up their chat, then as Tomoya was walking out, he turned to Minoru.

"Remember Minoru, I'm a thug." Minoru smiled slightly, Tomoya walked out and was met with Ryder.

"Ryder my homeboy! What's up dawg?" The two of them left the library, with Minoru having a new understanding of the other student.

He still hadn't talked to Etsuko, maybe she's a total bitch, who knows? He found her in her room, simply chilling in her room. Her room looked alot like a rain forest. She looked at him, almost with a gleam of surprise coming through her stony exterior.

"Oh so you finally got around to me?" Minoru felt somewhat bad about it, he hadn't got around to her. She simply shrugged it off.

"Come one in, kid." He entered, she sat down in a chair, watching him as he pressed his back against the wall.

"So your going to ask about my past? Let me save you a bit of time then. I grew up near the forest, and my mom would always take me exploring around every week. I was always in the forest, it was so much fun when I was younger, and when I was twelve, I went on a private safari with my dad and saw all sorts of animals. I always went into the deep parts of the woods, hoping to find something." She looked back at him, finishing her speech about reminiscing. She raised an eyebrow, wondering if he had any questions. He shook his head and she waved him out. Clearly she must be ok if Hiro deems her to be ok.

"Is that good or bad?" Minoru wondered as the announcements came on.

"Ahem, this is a school announcement! Everyone please make your way to the gym, I mean now!" Minoru felt dred sit in at the bottom of his stomach, this couldn't be good.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the last one. Time for a motive!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Shots Fired

**I would like to apologies for the last chapter, I rushed it, and didn't edit it to the best of my abilities, but now that something else is happening, It will be alot easier to make this better, less script, more controlled chaos.**

* * *

><p>"All right, looks like all of you brats are here!" Monokuma's voice was still annoying as always, but it didn't annoy Minoru as bad anymore. Everyone looked a little tense in the gym. The last time they were here was when they saw their loved ones held captive, this couldn't end well. Monokuma had the same plastered on grin as he addressed all of them.<p>

"I'm going to treat you kids just like I did my first group! All of you have a bit more...pizazz than they did, so this motive should work alot better on all of you!" Monokuma pulled out a bunch of cards, each one having the student's names on them.

"I did quite a bit of digging on every single last one of you, and found out the things you never wanted anyone to know!" Hikaza looked upset about this, and yelled at Monokuma.

"How the hell could you be able to do that?" Monokuma's grin fell into a frown, shocking the students, he was programmed to do that?

"I can lock you in a school, get resources in to keep you alive, find your family and then execute you however I want. This is the most unbelievable thing I'm telling you?" The students thought about it, he was right, he could find out anything about them if he wanted to. Monokuma's grin returned as he threw each of the note cards onto the ground, each student rushed to find their card, making sure no one else could see it.

Minoru grabbed his card and stepped away from the group, opening the card slowly, reading over what the piece of paper said. Most of the other students looked shocked, or even fearful. All except Minoru, who kept a neutral look on his face, almost as if he no longer cared about it. He looked around the room, noticing everyones distress. He was going to have to do something, and fast.

"If you dont want everyone learning your secrets, I better have a corpse in 48 hours! See you bastard later!" Monokuma vanished with Minoru turning to the others.

"Meet me in the cafeteria in twenty minutes." He rushed out of the room, leaving the others slightly confused.

"What do you think he's hiding?" Kisara asked looking and Kinnosuke.

"I'm not sure, for some reason, I cant read him right now, its like he feels nothing." Whatever the secret was, it has to be a big one, and he's putting on one hell of an act.

* * *

><p>The others had taken their seats, waiting for Minoru to walk through those doors. Minoru didn't walk through the doors however, he entered from the kitchen, startling some of the other students, not realizing he was in there. Minoru kept a poker face the entire time, and threw his note onto the table, and took his seat. Everyone looked at the note, not 100% sure what to do. Etsuko was the first to move, picking up the note.<p>

"Read it out loud." Minoru said calmly. Etsuko looked at the note, eyes widening a bit.

"Minoru killed his own father." The others looked at him, none of them could really believe that, didn't they see his dad in the hostage situation?

"I'm assuming the story would be a good place to start." Minoru said, leaning back in his chair and began to share the story of the note.

* * *

><p>Minoru looked around the empty house, it had been one week since his father had put his little sister into a coma. The silence in the house killed him, his father hadn't been home in days, leaving Minoru to fend for himself. His thoughts were interrupted by a phone ringing, it was Siseal.<p>

"Hey man, are you ok?" Siseal asked, his voice a bit choppy over the phone. The blasted thing had never really worked right after Minoru's dad had thrown it during a drunken rage.

"I'm... I'm just trying to cope right now man, all this silence is killing me." Minoru was beginning to get creped out, coming home to pure silence. Minoru and Siseal talked for a little while, with Siseal trying to cheer Minoru up. Minoru quickly hung up the phone, the garage door had just come up, his father was home.

The door bursted open, his father in a drunken rage, pointed the bottle at Minoru.

"You did it! You did it to my baby girl!" Minoru was confused, he couldn't possibly mean...

"Your dumbass put my beautiful, sweet daughter in the hospital! Why couldn't an accident like you just not have been made?!" Minoru felt the words cut deep in his heart. During one of his sober spells, his father had told Minoru that his sister was the one that was supposed to happen, he was just a mistake along the way.

"I can't believe my wife convinced me to keep you, or that I even kept you this long." Minoru thought back to his mother, dying slightly after his sister's birth, he never really got to know her, but he did remember one thing, her smile. That was always the thing that kept him going. Minoru quickly snapped out of it as a bottle was thrown at his head, his father handling a hunting knife.

"Now you'll pay!" Minoru ran in fear, he didn't want to find out what was going to happen if he didn't. He managed to find a small key, one he faintly remembered what it went to. Going into his father's room, jumping over beer bottles and cans, he found the gun safe, unlocking it and pulling out the gun. His father entered, and Minoru turned the gun on him, hands shaking violently.

"D-dont c-come any closer... I'll sh-shoot." His father's face was red with rage, coming straight at him. Minoru panicked, pulling the trigger twice, a loud banging noise filled the neighborhood. Neither of the shots hit a killing mark, but one entered his knee, the other his shoulder. Minoru's father fell to the ground, bleeding pretty badly. It didn't take long for the cops and ambulances to get there.

* * *

><p>"He died on the hospital bed, flipping off the nurse at the very end." Minoru laughed a little bit at this. "Oh man, he was a jerk to the very, very end." Hiro looked at him, his eyes not betraying any emotion.<p>

"So who was that in the chair?"

"Simple: that was my adoptive father and my adoptive brother, Siseal. I took on their last name, choosing to leave behind those nightmares, and even had the paperwork put in for my sister to do the same. People told me to grow my hair out, cover up these scars on my head." Pointing to the scars on the back of his head.

"These scars are to remind me of the hard times I went through, of the curse I have, and of a little girl who hasn't gotten to live her life to the fullest because some drunk decided to beat her into the ground." Minoru chuckled dryly, then remarked coldly. "I don't know why I'm telling any of my possible killers this, some of you might be willing to kill to keep yours. That's why I brought you here." Kinnosuke looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You dont mean..." Minoru nodded.

"We are going to spill our secrets. So... who's going to start?"

* * *

><p><strong>All right, this next part, I cant stress this enough, this next part I will need the OC's creators input on this, will your character share their secret, or will they stay silent? I can't say this will change who dies, because strawpull has selected the murderer and victim already, but it will change how the whole trial goes. I'll see you next chapter: Secrets Revealed.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Secrets Revealed

**Time for a few secrets to be spilled, its time for Secrets Revealed. I will go ahead and let this slip: A character who lets their secret slip will be a victim, a person who hold their secret back will be a killer, big surprise. You can play that guessing game while we continue with secrets.**

* * *

><p>"So, who is willing to start?" Minoru looked around the cafeteria. Kisaku looked around, then slid back and stood up.<p>

"I'll be right back." She kept her eyes down, walked out of the room, then came back, she had glue remover and a makeup wipe. She very slowly used the remover on her hair, the hair, no the wig, slowly started coming off, showing only skin. No one said anything as she began to use the makeup wipe, showing burns and scars on her face, she looked at everyone, a sad smile.

"I have cancer. Cosplaying allowed me to ignore my pain for a little while. My parents tried to look for a cure with their massive fundings, all they could do was pay for radiation and help me cover up these scars, try to act like a normal teenager. Don't treat me any different, please. I hate being pitied for what I can't control." With that, she sat back down next to Hikaza. Hikaza looked at her, and felt something well up inside of him.

"I wasn't going to, but now... Look I'm just going to say it. My secret... is that I lead several people to kill themselves. I didn't even know that until recently. As of last count, I had lead over ten kids to kill themselves. I just thought those kids had left, moved schools. That's why I want to become to Ultimate Craftsman, with the first thing I make with that title is a memorial to all of those kids that killed themselves. The only way to move on, is to talk about it, right?" He sat down, Kisaku patted his arm, both of them smiled. Minoru's gaze went to Chizuki, who just simply shook her head, no not shook, if she had shook her head no any harder, something would come loose. He then looked at Apus, who began scratching at his bandages.

"Look, I'll make the promise that I won't kill anyone, but... I don't want to talk about it, ok?" He continued to scratch at his bandages, they must have something to do with his secret, Minoru thought, but pushed that thought aside as Matsuzuka stood up, ready to share her secret.

"My talent started when I was young, my father basically fueled this fire by letting me write articles, take up full pages, and even go on trips to write with him. One day we went into a war zone to write, you know, report on the war. He ended up getting hurt, and he's in a coma now. I don't know if he's ok or not, I can only hope he's alive." She turned to Minoru. "How did you just tell us about that so calmly?" He smiled.

"You have to move on sometime, if I just kept that in, it would break me. Let's see... Hiro, you doing it or not?" Hiro glared at Minoru for how he was addressed, but stood up and started to speak.

"I am not Hiro Junichi." Everyone looked at him, slightly confused, was he an impostor, or was he female? Is that way the numbers were off?

"That would explain alot." Minoru thought to himself. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and continued to listen.

"When I was just born, the doctors told my original parents that I probably wasn't going to make it. My mother, she couldn't take that, and told my father that if I died, she would kill herself. With her interest in mind, he switched me and another baby, my mother never knowing the difference. I grew up with parents that were never really mine, but treated me like they were. My sister has been great, even if she wasn't my real sister, we were as flesh and blood as could be. My father, my biological father, told me, and I chose to keep it a secret, for the sake of my sister." Hiro sat down, looking around, hoping for someone to say something. Ana simply slid her note down the table, then ran out of the room. Minoru took the note, opening it slowly.

"She shot her brother on accident, he's now in a coma." Minoru didn't expect that from Ana, he figured hers would be something small, like maybe a tramp stamp, something off like that. Kisara was next, all she did was lower her pants a bit showing a tattoo. On her hip rested a yin yang butterfly, it wasn't too big, but it was noticeable.

"This thing... it was a dare back when I was younger. My guardian Junpei eventually found out about my tattoo, and he wasn't the only one. At that stupid elite school, made to make me a lady, all the preps found out and blackmailed me to steal stuff. Eventually I stopped, told Junpei, and managed to sort things out with what we did best." Minoru chuckled a bit at the story, but where had he heard the name Junpei before? Pushing it to the back of his mind, Etsuko simply started talking.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm only going to share my secret with those I trust, not with possible murderers." Her glance fell over Daisuke and Apus, both looking away, and slightly offended. Ryder just began to laugh, slamming his hands on the table.

"I can't believe you would all trust each other enough to do this! Your telling your possible killers things that you should have killed them to keep secret! I don't get you people." He slid his chair in with a decent amount of force and left the room, shaking his head. Tomoya after seeing this slides his note into his pocket, choosing to walk. Kinnosuke simply laughs.

"I can probably answer that. It's simple, if you go with the majority, you avoid becoming the minority and later on end up being a suspect. You all would like to hear my secret, no?" As Minoru tried to piece together what Kinnosuke just said, he began to explain.

"There was a bully back when I was younger who was just... a card, lets call him that. So being the person I am, I 'persuaded' everyone that a certain rumor about him was true, and that turned the tables. I thought that was going to be it, but the others kept treating him like an outsider and bullying him. He eventually killed himself. None of it could be traced back to me, but it taught me an important lesson: I need to keep this 'talent' of mine under control." He sat back down, with Minoru still analyzing his previous statement. Shaking his head, all of them departed to the sound of the nighttime announcement. Minoru could only hope and pray that no one died during the night.

* * *

><p>The dream this time was back to that blank plane of existence, with Bloodic and Rosine both sitting there, almost waiting for him. Bloodic was the first to speak.<p>

"Killed your own father, huh? Well I killed my brother after he killed my family, I can understand where you come from." Bloodic patted him on the shoulder, as he tried to get him off him, Minoru's hand simply went through Bloodic's arm. Rosine had a comment on this.

"Can't touch what ain't real. It's like that possession crap from the ghost movies." Rosine walked over to them. Minoru thought of something.

"So I know his secret, and you know mine, its not going to do you any harm, so what's yours?" Minoru was curious, but expected the worst, he didn't think Rosine had killed anyone before she came to the school, but it was worth asking. She started laughing, after wiping a tear from her eye, she began.

"Back at one of my old schools, I needed to figure out the role that I was going to take while I was at the school. I noticed that the school slut role hadn't been filled yet, so I took that role. I dummbed myself down to a C standard and when my grades got too low, I fucked the teachers to get my grades back up." Minoru was floored, he figured he would have been better off being told she killed someone. She saw the shocked look on his face.

"What?"

"You had sex with an adult for the sake of a role you chose to play?" Rosine shrugged.

"An actress has to do what she must to properly play her part." Minoru shook his head.

"That is not ok, under any circumstance." Bloodic looked over at her.

"I have to agree, you let an adult deflower you for the sake of playing a part." Rosine laughed.

"Oh well, I'll talk about it more later, time for you to wake up, champ!" She pushed Minoru backwards and out of the dream plane.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm glad I got to do that, makes me feel better. So to explain, I plan on having one or two more chapters before something else happens, so start placing your bets now cause sometime before chapter 20 someone has to be dead. Stay tuned, this can only get worse for our characters.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Weighed Down

**Let's begin, this will be a combo of things, FTE, Dead Time and maybe a few other things. So without further ado, let us begin.**

* * *

><p>Minoru sat in his room, sitting in his chair, trying to figure out how he would figure out how to handle the situation. His plan had slightly backfired, mostly because after they shared secrets, he didn't know where to go next. He pondered for a bit, trying to figure out what he was going to do, but eventually settled on going to go find Hikaza and Kisaku, both of them should be in the same location, at least based off of what they did in the cafeteria. He eventually found them in one of the classrooms, simply talking, they seemed rather in-depth, not noticing him. Clearing his throat, he got the attention of the two.<p>

"How you two holding up?" He asked, leaning up against the wall, crossing his arms. Looking under the table a bit, he can see them holding hands, but quickly stopped after a small smile came across his face. Kisaku had changed clothes, clearly into one of her cosplays. She had a brown wig on, put up in a ponytail, a bow slung over her shoulder. Her shirt and pants were also brown.

"Well hopefully no one has to die now." Hikaza stated. "Too many of us revealed our secrets for it to really matter, right?" Kisaku nodded.

"If someone dies, we will know who to suspect." Minoru thought of a question, but was going to regret asking it and wasn't looking forward to the answer.

"What do you think Chizuki's secret is? I mean she looked like she wanted nothing to do with this." Kisaku's eyes fell to the floor, Hikaza placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Ever since we got here, she's been my best friend, she didn't even talk to me after all of that." Hikaza nodded

"Whatever it is, its terrible. The others are hiding something too." Minoru nodded.

"Apus was extremely nervous once we got to him, Daisuke is basically a no, but I might have an idea of what his is, Ryder is just the odd one out, with whatever he is doing." Minoru decided it might best to drop the subject and move on. They began to talk some more, even getting on the subject of sports teams. Minoru simply laughed at Kisaku tried to choke Hikaza when he said he liked her rival team. The three of them eventually parted ways, with Kisaku saying that she was going to go swimming. Minoru looked around, hoping to interact with one of the others. He eventually found Ryder, not the ideal companion, but ok.

"Hey Ryder. Want to skate around the school?" His ears perked up once he heard skate, but then simply sneered.

"You need a skateboard for that." Minoru thought back, then clapped his hands, startling the smaller male.

"They did have some skateboards in the warehouse, I can find one!" He sighed, but didn't say no, with the two of then going to the warehouse to grab Minoru a board. The two skated around, grinding down the rails and such. Minoru tried to talk to him as they skated.

"So what's up man?" Ryder stayed silent, not even looking his way. Minoru sighed, why did he expect different? After they put the board back, Minoru could have swore he heard Ryder talk, which he proceeded to turn, looking at him, but he seemed lost in thought.

"Shit..." Minoru stopped himself, did he just hear Ryder's thoughts? He thought this was a bit weird, but then again, he 'apparently' talks to the dead when he goes to sleep, so this is basically par for the course, might as well listen in.

"Not much time left... if I don't want them to find out, I should do something fast... maybe I could kill him... They would never know, right? Damn it, why must this be so difficult?!" Minoru's blood froze in his veins, he knew that this wasn't going to be good, he needed to find a way to talk him out of this, and fast. Taking a deep breath, he began to speak.

"Look Ryder, I'm not going to pretend I know or understand you, but please listen to me. No matter what your secret is, I am willing to bet it's not worth killing any of the others for, is your life worth that secret, especially since he is willing to spill it once your proven guilty?" Ryder sneered, but thought about what he said.

"I don't need your help, my secrets not worth killing you over." With that, the two split up, going to their rooms at the sound of the nighttime announcement.

"Remember, if I don't get a body, your secrets come out!" Monokuma mocked over the intercom. Minoru sighed as he sat in his sleep wear. Hopefully we can get through this, but somehow, he knew it wasn't going to go that well.

* * *

><p>"One of the parts that I took when I was growing up was the shy girl that had on again off again relationships with the other shy kids." Rosine chuckled, remembering her days putting on her acts. "I have to say, I felt so bad when I made some of those kids fight over me unintentionally, but they couldn't be stopped." Bloodic looked over at her as she sat on a box that neither of them could remember seeing before.<p>

"Are most of your roles some sort of stereotype?" Rosine shook her head.

"My eighth grade year I acted like the main character from The Next Karate Kid. That was a terrible year." Bloodic chuckled, those were his favorite movies, and they just tore them apart with that last one. Minoru walked over to them, noticing a gap in their conversation. Rosine looks at Minoru, asking him about how he was, and how the others were doing.

"Sometimes they make me very... paranoid. Some of them have good hearts, others I worry that they are going to do something extremely stupid. Every single night I go to bed I just sit down and I'm afraid... what are you looking at?" Rosine and Bloodic had their eyes wide open, looking past Minoru. He knew whatever was waiting behind him wasn't going to be pretty, but he knew he had to turn around eventually. He was met with Kisaku, soaked from head to toe, a bright red mark around her neck.

"Hey..." She gently looked at him, letting him sink the situation in.

"This can't be happening, this is all in my head right?" Earning a shrug from both Rosine and Bloodic. Kisaku walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I know this is hard, this is hard for me too, but you and everyone else is going to have to move on." She brushed her soaked hair away from her eyes. Minoru began to cry.

"That's not fair, you know. Why did it have to be you?" Kisaku shook her head.

"It's fine, I was the hyperactive girl who was friendly to everyone, I was bound to die in this fanfiction." Minoru looked up at her, sniffling.

"...What?"

"Never mind. I want you to keep everyone together. Keep everyone happy, remember the pool party? You have to keep that smile on your face, keep everyone motivated, don't just sit around and mope. If anything, it's best that this happened, I was bound to die anyway due to the cancer, better now than later, right?" Minoru wiped away a tear, looking her in the eyes.

"Listen, for the sake of this situation, I'm not going to tell you if I killed myself or if someone killed me, but if someone did kill me, don't be mad at them. I don't care if it was Ryder, or even Hikaza" He could see her physically twitch, it pained her to say that. "Just... don't be mad ok?" She wrapped her arms around him, giving him one final hug."May the odds be ever in your favor."

He tried to hug her back, only going through fog, shocking him awake.

* * *

><p>Minoru shot out of his bed, the time was around three in the morning, he needed to know if his dream was right. He grabbed his key and handbook and made a break for the pool, scanning into the locker room and going in, he didn't like what he saw.<p>

This crime scene compared to the other one was a bit more gruesome to say the least. Kisaku's body sagged in the water, weights tied to her ankles, she was clearly thrown in hoping that she would drown, this had to have been a murder, right? He pulled her out of the water, glad that she was light, and undoing the knots around her ankles. Her body was in the exact same state that in was in his dream, scaring the boy even more. He knew he had to tell the others, but who was he going to tell first? As he was about to run out of the room, he looked over at her body, noticing one thing about it.

"Her eyes are closed." Is everyone here going to respectfully kill each other, or did she die with her eyes closed after killing herself, then her body was moved? Saying a quick goodbye, he ran out of the pool area, the others had to know.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure how I feel about this one, I feel this one does good things, but also quite a few bad things as well. But besides that, after a bit over six thousand words, we have a body! Did she kill herself, or did someone really kill her in order to keep their secret silent? Strawpull really decided to make this one rough for me, considering this is the only ship I had so far from the authors, and they decide to kill of one half of it -_-. Whatever, next time, we do an investigation, and get some information from Monokuma.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17: Investigation 2

**Almost forgot about Minoru having feeling, man doesn't just see a dead body and doesn't feel. So lets do this.**

* * *

><p>Minoru ran down the stairs, tears streaming down his face and his breathing labored. Why does it always have to be the ones that he gets along with? Sure he didn't get along with Rosine, but he would have gotten along with Bloodic, now Kisaku? He slowed to a stop, eventually dropping down to his knees in the middle of the main hall, slamming his fists down on the ground.<p>

"It's just not fair! Why must the things I learn to love be taken away from me?! First it was my sister, now it's my friends?!" He began to hyperventilate, he was getting stressed, trying to calm himself down, Minoru eventually managed to get ahold of himself, finding himself at Hikaza's door, it was five in the morning, so this wasn't going to be pretty. Hikaza came to the door, looking exhausted.

"Minoru, bro. Do you know what time it is?" Minoru didn't know how he was going to explain this. He found a better way.

"Come with me, we need to get Matsuzuka. Let Kisaku sleep." Hikaza's face changed from tired to confused, following Minoru over to Matsuzuka's door. Knocking twice, the girl opened the door, rings around her eyes, but still awake.

"You guys shouldn't even be awake yet, why are you knocking at this late at night."

"I need you two to see something." Minoru said bluntly, and began to walk towards the main hall. The two people following him began to fire off questions that he simply ignored. Holding back his tears they came to the locker rooms.

"Matsuzuka, we will see you on the other side." Earning a raised eyebrow from her, the three of them scanned in and walked though the locker room to a sight Minoru had already seen.

**"A body has been found! Please all students come to the gym before investigation begins!"**

Hikaza looked at Kisaku's body in anguish, he couldn't believe it. He tried to pick her up, but was stopped by Minoru.

"We have to keep moving, I know this is rough, but we have to meet with the others. Your going to have to mourn along the way." Hikaza looked at him, processing what he said, then a blur came towards Minoru in the shape of Hikaza's fist, landing square against his jaw. Matsuzuka pushed Hikaza away before he could do anymore damage, Minoru simply looked in awe as Hikaza launched his verbal assault.

"You think it's that easy, don't you shrimp? It's never that easy! I felt as if I loved that girl, someone who saw past my massive build and my talent in order to truly understand me! Sure we had our quirks, but I wanted to love her, I wanted to see her out of this hell! Now she's... now she's..." Hikaza dropped to his knees, Matsuzuka patting him gently on the back.

"You two can't be fighting right now, he does have a point Hikaza, we have to meet up with the others or we might end up getting everyone in trouble." Minoru picked himself up, helping Hikaza to his feet and the three made their way to the gym.

"So I heard you brats tried to take away my motive huh?" Minoru looked up at Monokuma, yelling at all the students, Ryder shot him a glare at this statement, with some of the others shooting him regretful gazes.

"So you want to take away something I worked so hard on?! That's fine, I have something else for all of you." Oh no...

"From now on, all votes must be unanimous when voting for the blackened!" Minoru's eyes widened, would he really do that?

"What if the vote isn't unanimous?" He heard himself say. He swore he saw Monokuma's grin widen.

"Anyone who votes wrong then will be executed with the guilty party!" Everyone erupted into protests, along with many hateful remarks shot towards Minoru, blaming him for this development.

"Now, now children, you cant sit here and bicker all day! You have work to do!" The students began to file out, some of them avoiding Minoru on the way out. The gang met back up in front of Kisaku's body. Minoru was the first to speak, his voice cold.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but if you didn't share your secret, I am making you on the top of the suspect list." This earned a few objections from his classmates.

"You can't sit there and tell me only the people who didn't share a secret did it! What if someone just wanted to get out of here and was using us as a scapegoat?" Ryder objected, fuming.

"I may not have been close to her...but I know for a fact my secret wasn't worth killing over." Apus said, lightly scratching at his wrists.

"I-I agree with Apus. My s-secret isn't worth the life of another." Daisuke piped up, his body shaking furiously. Tomoya shook his head, looking rather frightened.

"N-no way dog, I wouldn't kill the girl, it ain't worth it dog." Chizuki was the most furious about the accusation, tears welling up in her eyes.

"My best friend is dead, god knows what happened to her, and you are going to have the balls to accuse me of killing her?" Chizuki got right in Minoru's face, he didn't like where this was going, considering last time he got punched over this exact subject matter.

"You got some nerve, Minoru. Why the hell arn't you affected, why arn't you mad, or at least mourning?" Minoru looked down at the girl.

"I was the first to find her body, I mourned before I went to get Hikaza and Matsuzuka. A wise person once said to hate the sin, not the sinner, well a past sin might have lead to the current sin, so I'm just trying to limit the list." Minoru tried to keep calm, thinking back to what Kisaku had said before he woke up. Everyone began to split up, Minoru sat down, looking at his handbook to view the Monokuma File.

Victim: Kisaku Zitaku

COD: Strangulation or drowning, death was between three to five minutes

TOD: 10:30-12:00

Minoru swore, this left it open, making it hard to tell if this was murder or what. The situation got worse when Matsuzuka reentered the area.

"You have to see this." They made their way to the library, where the case took an even more confusing turn. The scene was simple, but all the same time throwing Minoru's entire view of this for a loop. A rope dangled from the ceiling with a chair knocked down on the floor.

"That's what she meant."

"What do you mean?" Matsuzuka looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"Nothing." He looked at the rope, taking it down and resetting the chair, might be good to remember this.

**Truth Bullet Found: Scene of Suicide?**

"Let's head back to the body, I want to check something." Minoru said over his shoulder as he headed back to the pool. Kneeling over Kisaku's corpse, he gently placed the rope over her neck.

"Yeah, this is the rope that either killed her or started to kill her."

**Truth Bullet Found: Rope**

**Truth Bullet Found: State of Body**

Hikaza and Ana walked over, looking at the current 'test' they were conducting.

"We did a check of the weights, those were from the girls locker room." Ana stated, Hikaza nodding to confirm the information. Minoru looked over at the weights, the more he learned, the more confused he got.

**Truth Bullet Found: Weights**

That certainly limited his suspect list, but he doubted it was Chizuki. Maybe someone got into the locker rooms using someone else's E-handbook? Ana pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, handing it to Minoru.

"We also found this." Looking at the note, it simply said "Meet me in the library." Minoru raised his eyebrow, looking for an answer.

"She found it in the locker room, in the place of the weights that were missing." Hikaza's voice was cold, simply staring at Minoru. This is starting to get confusing, what the hell is going on?

**Truth Bullet Found: Note**

"Let's do some interrogation, shall we Matsuzuka?" She simply nodded, he could tell she hated being in here, so getting out would be in their best interest. As Matsuzuka left, Hikaza grabbed Minoru.

"I remember something from last night that might be important. I asked her what she was going to do, she said she was going to meet someone later on. That was about after I saw most of the girls go into their rooms. It was about 10:15." So what does that leave us? Minoru sat in thought as the handbook updated the evidence for everyone.

**Truth Bullet Found: Hikaza's Account**

"Maybe we could talk to Chizuki, she might know something about it." Matsuzuka says, starting to walk out. The two of them find her in the cafeteria, mixing a bunch of liquids together.

"Are you trying to get drunk?" She looks over at them, sorrow filling her eyes.

"It's a habit that grew when my parents started using me for advertisement. I hate doing it, but right now, it feels like I need to." Minoru asked her what she saw last night, she tapped her chin as she tried to distill some of the hand sanitizer.

"She said that she was going to talk to some of the others while the rest of us slept. She said I was going to be one of the last people she talked to. She called for me at 10:20." So whoever saw her before Chizuki would probably be one of their prime suspects. Monokuma came on the announcements

"Time for the second part of the me paying you back! It's time for the trial! There wasn't much evidence anyway, so let's see if you can figure this out!"

"Fuck me running." Minoru shook his head as they all made their way to the elevator room. This was going to be a very ugly trial, hopefully they can get out of this with their lives intact.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a very trial based case, so I'm going to save my cards for later. For now, try and take a guess on the closing arguments, what really happened? We will see next time!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18: The second trial

**Time for a trial, lets see how this works out, shall we kiddies?**

* * *

><p>Minoru didn't pay any attention to anyone on the elevator ride down, he was too focused on trying to figure out this case. What happened to Kisaku? No matter how he spun it, Monokuma cutting their investigation short really impaired his ability to solve this case. The elevator slowed to a stop, the courtroom sitting in front of them once more, cleaned of any vomit or anything else from the area.<p>

"All right, all right take your seats! It's time for the fun to begin!" The students got to their podiums, Minoru stood, staring at the others, did one of them kill Kisaku? Minoru looked at his E-handbook, checking over the minimal evidence he had. Was this a murder or a suicide? Minoru looked up as Monokuma began to speak.

"Let's start with a simple explanation of the class trial! All of you are gonna argue about who you think is the blackened! If you get it right, only the blackened will be punished, but if you get it wrong... I'll punish everyone besides the blackened! Your secrets are on the line, would you like to keep you skeletons in the closet?" Everyone looked around not knowing where to start, Chizuki started, looking a bit out of it.

"So... Was it a murder or a suicide?" Hikaza's eyes lost all emotion, it sent a shiver down Minoru's spine as he spoke.

"It had to have been a murder, why would someone just move her body, what's the point?" His gaze passed over Ryder, Tomoya, Daisuke and Apus.

"So big guy, you think we might have done it?" His gaze didn't fade, Ryder laughed a little bit. "Who would like to explain why that's dumb?" Kinnosuke tapped his head with two fingers.

"The note you found and the weights were from the girl's locker room, right? Since all of you are male, it's kinda hard for you to get into the girl's locker room." Minoru rubbed his chin, why didn't that sit well with him?

"Monokuma?" The bear perked up at his name, Minoru wasn't going to like this answer. "Are students allowed to borrow other students E-Handbooks?" Monokuma laughed, sending shivers down his spine, he knew it.

"From a live student, no. If one of you went to the entrance and saw the E-Handbooks in the baskets, you would easily be able to grab it and use it for your own personal use." Hiro looked rather angry at this statement.

"So the men can peep on the women all they want?!" Minoru's eyes shot up.

"Hiro, please, cave in people's skulls with anger later. For now we have a case to solve." Hiro calmed down, but then he looked confused.

"So wait, if that's true, couldn't any one get into either of the locker rooms?" Everyone looked around, he had a point. Minoru looked around, but came to a quick conclusion.

"It looks like no one even knew about the E-Handbooks in the baskets, so we can rule that theory out." Ryder grew a wicked smile.

"So that means that the culprit is a girl, and probably one that didn't want her secret shared with the others." He slowly turned his head to look at Chizuki, her emotions looked like a mix of anger and sadness.

"My best friend..? You think I would kill my best friend over a fucking secret?!" She was screaming now, scaring some of the others. Etsuko put a bit of thought into it.

"It's a stretch, but Ryder does have a point. However the thought of you killing your best friend is a pretty big stretch." Daisuke looked pretty calm, which was odd, but he talked as calmly as possible.

"M-maybe she did try to kill herself, and was in the middle of choking to death... they threw her in the pool, where she drowned?" His voice was shaking, the accusation actually made sense.

"So we might be dealing with a killer and not even know it? Dawg that ain't even right." Tomoya shook his head. Minoru thought about it, it made sense, but did it really fit?"

"Why would they move her corpse, though? What would be the reason behind that?" Kisara looked at him.

"What if they were afraid they would be linked to it, like some sort of incriminating evidence of her suicide, so throwing her in the water not only threw us off trail, but also got rid of some evidence at the same time?" Matsuzuka piped up, looking determined.

"We looked around quite a bit, even checked her corpse, there wasn't anything on her." Tomoya looked up, he had an idea.

"I have a theory, yo!" Kinnosuke and Hiro both sighed, readying for the headache coming their way. Oh if they only knew the real him.

"So Kisaku was the Ultimate Cosplayer right? Well what if our little lady with cancer decided to go ghetto on us using her talent? She killed one of us, then used her Cosplay powers to disguise them as her, and then her as them?" Minoru placed both hands on his head and groaned loudly, that doesn't even make sense. Kinnosuke rubbed his temples, looking at Tomoya.

"Ok, so here's a fun question, which one of us would be Kisaku?" Tomoya looked around, he eventually focused his gaze on Etsuko.

"She is around her height, it would just take a bit of makeup and something to make her a bit taller!" Etsuko looked at him, no expression in her eyes.

"No. Just... no." Tomoya's eyes sank. Monokuma rubbed his paw on the back of his head.

"That would have actually been really clever, if a bit out of character for the poor girl, maybe the despair got to her? Hey author, why didn't you think of that?" Monokuma yelled at the cameras, with the students ignoring him, it was simpler that way.

Kisara tapped her chin. "I have an idea that will make a bit more sense, maybe it was heat of the moment? She walked in on something, wrong place wrong time, and got killed for it, like someone else killing themselves?" She actually had a good idea there, would someone kill themselves, and when they failed took out their anger on Kisaku? Minoru looked over at Apus, who's bandages would easily cover up a rope burn or wound. He started to shake his hands.

"No man, I didn't kill her, I swear!" His voice slightly panicked. Minoru was expecting a ping for some reason, but got none. Everyone looked around, they were out of leads, that left only one option.

"She... killed herself?" Hikaza looked extremely broken, the realization hitting him like a steam train. Ryder looked at him, as if he was going to make some sort of smart comment, a glare from Kisara and Minoru shooting him down.

"Why though? Not only that, but why would someone move the body?" Kinnosuke looked a bit annoyed, he didn't know the answer, and it clearly bothered him. Minoru thought about it for a second.

"She not have killed herself, but was instead put in that position. If we could test the scene, then maybe we could tell if she really did kick out the chair. Monokuma, could you set up a replica of the crime scene?" A few seconds later, the crime scene was on a drama looking background, the chair and the rope being the only two things not painted on.

"Kisara, I think you and her were about the same physical strength wise, try kicking out the chair while holding onto the rope." Kisara looked at him questioningly, but got on the chair and prepared to do it. With a simple kick, the chair was gone, only Kisara dangling from the rope, then dropping down. Minoru turned to Matsuzuka, eyebrow raised.

"Remember the crime scene, did it look anything like that?" Matsuzuka closed her eyes, deep in thought, but eventually nodded her head.

"That rules out my theory, so the question is why did she kill herself, and why was her body moved?" Kinnosuke's smug smile returned, shaking his head a bit.

"I think the reason is obvious, isn't it? She didn't want anyone to have to kill anyone. She knew her time on this earth was fleeting, so she took her own life in order to prevent her best friend, who clearly didn't want her secret out, to have to go through the reveal, or becoming a victim." That made sense, at least. He continued, a neutral expression returning, eyes closed. "What bothers me is that there was no suicide note to be found at either crime scenes, or on her person. Maybe the person who moved the body got rid of it?" Minoru thought about it, then looked at his E-Handbook, remembering his interrogations, he eventually thought about it, and is heart stopped. That meant one thing.

"Chizuki, did you move her body? If she was visiting with people as you say, and you met her at the closest time to her death, you should know something about this." Chizuki flinched, he knew he had her caught, unlike the others, this wasn't to destroy evidence, there had to have been a reason. She whimpered, she looked as if she didn't want to let it out.

"Come now, girly, get your panties out of a pinch and tell us." Ryder said, ignoring the glares he got from the others, Hiro especially. Her hand slowly shaking as it dug into her pocket. She made a slow walk over to Minoru, giving him the note. He unfolded the paper, and began to read it aloud.

"To all my friends, even those who don't consider themselves my friend. If you are either reading this, or someone is reading it aloud, then I have gone through with my plan in order to keep you from killing each other over skeletons. I was never good with words, so let me go ahead and explain everything. According to what I was told before I came to this school, and then 9 months go by, my time left on this earth was about two weeks. Sorry Monokuma, but I'm sick of your shit ;). So from now on, guys, stay positive, remember the sacrifices that have been made for you, Chizuki, since I know that this is worst for you, and what I made you do, you've done your job. For the sake of this case, I managed to figure out, since I did kill myself, just vote for me, all right?" Minoru felt the tears flow down his face, he was crying? Oddly enough, almost everyone was crying, even Kinnosuke, who looks like he was trying to hide it.

"Let's vote." Hikaza said through sniffles. The levers showed up. At this point Minoru would have gone over the closing arguments, explain the whole case, but chose not to do it.

**Kisaku Zitaku: Guilty!**

Monokuma jumped up. "You got it right, the guilty party here was also the victim, Kisaku Zitaku! So Chizuki, how was carting around her body to the pool." Chizuki ran into the elevators, not even turning back. No one said anything this time, there was no execution to sit through, just...sadness.

Minoru mumbled a good night as he wandered back into his room. He heard a soft knock, if it wasn't for this, he would have passed right out. Matsuzuka was sitting outside his door, looking more exhausted than him.

"I know this is an odd question, but can I sleep in your room? I can't sleep right now, and I don't feel safe with many of the others right now." She said, looking around the doors. He looked at her, letting her in.

"Take my bed, I dont feel tired." She looked at him as he held back his pained wince. She laid down in his bed, he sat down in the wooden chair next to the table, looking at Kisaku's key, placing it on the table next to Rosine's and Bloodic's.

"Hiro is going to be so pissed if he finds out about this. Maybe tomorrow I can talk with Kisara and Matsuzuka, maybe they can help me cheer everyone up?" His thought process slowed until he felt his mind slipping away, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Aww arn't you two cute?" Rosine teased as Minoru showed up.<p>

"She couldn't sleep, nothing is going on with us." She chuckled.

"Sure." She stopped teasing after a pretty decent slug from Kisaku.

"Do you happen to like anyone Minoru?" Bloodic asked, knowing it made the situation worse for him. Kisaku pushed him back, forcing him out of the dream.

* * *

><p><strong>See you next time! No I have nothing to say here, just review what you thought, there will be another Team Builder coming, and theres gonna be two of them this chapter!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19: Carving out a team builder

**I know I rushed the last chapter, I didn't like how I rushed it either, so I'll probably go back and rewrite it at another time. For now, lets keep going.**

* * *

><p>Minoru awoke as quietly as possible, hoping to not awaken Matsuzuka, but she was already gone from the room. A quickly scrawled message thanking him told him where she went. He shook his head, trying to get all the thought that were cluttering his mind out, eventually coming to a single conclusion.<p>

"Maybe I should go to the pool." He knew this, after what happened, might not be the best idea, but he had to try. After the whole song and dance getting into the locker room, he knew another floor would be unlocked, so afterwards it would be best to go explore. Once he got into the pool room, he just saw Hikaza, sitting down on the bleachers, looking down into his hands, a little figure rested inside of his rather large hands. He sat next to Hikaza, noticing that the figure looked alot like Kisaku before she died, standing with her thumb up, and she appeared to be smiling. Hikaza noticed Minoru, and simply chuckled.

"Life's a bitch." Minoru readjusted his swim trunks so it would be comfortable sitting on the cold bleachers.

"Tell me about it." Hikaza shook his head.

"Why the hell did it have to go like this? It's like a higher power is toying with us." Minoru let the larger male finish his speech, and eventually came to a statement that made Minoru's ears perk up.

"If only I could talk to her now." Minoru was tempted to say something, but then again, he wasn't sure about it himself.

"It would be a gift that would be pretty handy." Planning to take the conversation in the morning hours, he looked at the wood carving again.

"So, you did that? This morning?" Hikaza nodded his head, a sad smile on his face.

"I actually hold the world record for fastest wood carving." Minoru had an idea, he locked eyes with Hikaza, getting a plan ready.

"So why don't we build her a tribute? Not just her, but the others too? Maybe we can also make some stuff for the others?" Hikaza started to perk up, enjoying the idea.

"Maybe we can. The only issue is that I lack any sorts of supplies." Minoru rubbed his chin, he had a point.

"Why don't you let me get in a quick swim, then we are going to go see if we can find you some wood or something." After a short swim, Minoru got dried off and the two went to go look, with Hikaza recommending going to the third floor since they haven't been there yet. Luck was on their side, as they managed to find the art room, where in the back rested quite a few tools and wood for wood carving. Hikaza put on the first smile Minoru had seen in a while.

"You got a tendency to help me just when I need it don't you? Mind helping me a bit more?" Minoru simply shrugged, figuring the worst he'd do is move wood and hand him tools. Minoru thought right, only the fact that Hikaza had the thought to use the massive block of wood instead of cutting it down, making Minoru push it into the main room so he could work on it. After getting it into the main room, Hikaza got to work as Minoru tried to sooth his aching arms. The morning announcement came on, much to Hikaza's surprise.

"I need you to keep everyone from coming up here, not until I'm done!" He began to push Minoru out of the room, then slammed the door. Minoru came face to face with Matsuzuka, her eyebrow raised, trying to get a grasp of the situation.

"What's going on in there?" Minoru swore in his head, why did he have to feel pain from lying?

"Hikaza found the art room, he wants some time alone." She shrugged. Placing her ear against the door and hearing Hikaza grunt as he worked.

"Think that I was lying?" Minoru asked, walking away. Matsuzuka looked rather annoyed.

"In this place, you have to make sure. Sorry if it makes it seem like I don't trust you." Minoru shook it off, but chuckled at the irony.

"Don't worry, I don't think he's gonna kill himself." Minoru thought about it, he noticed Matsuzuka wasn't holding her nose or complaining, even though he smelled alot like chlorine. His thought process was thrown off with his stomach growling, causing Matsuzuka to giggle.

"Everyone just had breakfast, I came to find you and Hikaza." He nodded, looking at his watch, its been about fifteen minutes since the announcement, so probably everyone finished quickly in order to find them, afraid they would be dead. The two sat in the cafeteria, Minoru eating some cereal from the kitchen, Matsuzuka looking at him from across the table.

"I wanted to thank you in person." He didn't need to look up from his bowl to know what she meant.

"It's no problem." That put a quick end to the conversation. Minoru didn't really care, he didn't need thanks for his kindness, plus, it kept him alive by making these bonds. The two quickly separated after breakfast, with Minoru trying to get back to the art room as quickly as possible, maybe Hikaza is closer to being done?

To his surprise he wasn't interrupted, nor did anyone follow him, at least he hoped Kisara wasn't following him, since it would be a little hard to detect the Ultimate Thief. Slipping into the room, Minoru was stunned at what he saw. The woodcarving was almost done, with Hikaza using wood stain to add detail to certain parts of the carving. It showed Bloodic standing strong, his sword sheathed on his hip, staring forward, almost as if he was looking at a camera. Rosine held a smile, one that showed no ill content oddly enough (did she ever show any emotion to them while she was alive besides that?) She looked at the invisible camera, hand brushing back a piece of her hair, stained a mahogany color. Kisaku was leaned forward a little bit, wearing skinny jeans and a simple t-shirt, leaning forward just a bit, holding up a peace sign with her tongue out. He had just finished staining Bloodic's hair, with appeared black in the lighting, and had just started with Kisaku's, appearing to be staining it brown.

"When you said you have the world record for speed carving, you weren't joking." Minoru said, Hikaza finished adding the stain to Kisaku's hair, then turned, placing the cleaned off brush on his shoulder.

"Please, how could you doubt me? Let's get this down to the others." After a bit more pushing, and setting down and picking up a ramp as quietly as possible. They sat the large carving in the center of the main hall, drawing the attention of Kinnosuke and Kisara who had been in the cafeteria at the time.

"That's what you missed breakfast for?" Kisara asked.

"What did you expect from the guy who wants to be the Ultimate Craftsman?" The others had started to walk in, looking at the memorial. Ryder made a comment that no one was expecting.

"This isn't bad, big man. I bet the others would be proud." Minoru was shocked, but still put on a smile, he wasn't expecting something like this, hell, this wasn't even what he planned to happen, he figured that Hikaza would do some small figures and no one would really care, but this managed to pull everyone together. Hikaza wiped off his sweat with the bottom of his shirt.

"So...does anyone want to do some redecorating?" Some of the others were interested, but Ryder declined, he said he was fine with his room. Minoru looked at the smaller boy, who had been standing right next to him. After the groups dispersed in order to redecorate, he moved back to his room. Looking at his waistband, where he had put all of the other keys, he noticed that Rosine and Bloodic's keys were gone! Minoru swore, deciding to go to the two rooms, seeing if the culprit had gone in. He went into Rosine's room, where Ryder was sitting in the room, looking around, grabbing a chair and propping it open.

"You could have asked me, you know?" Ryder jumped back, but calmed down after seeing Minoru.

"Don't you patronize me." Minoru raised his hands a bit. "Look, after that little...event, I figured I'd look at this a little better, don't think I'm going soft either! The broad should have just let things go how they would."

"If that would have happened, then you would probably have your secret out." Ryder shivered a bit, but left Rosine's room to unlock Bloodic's room. He did the same to Bloodic's and then threw both keys to Minoru.

"Don't say I never did anything kind. Take this as us being even for before." Minoru left a bit confused, is this about the talk the two of them had before? He shook his head as he left the area. Hiro, Ana and the others were telling Hikaza how they would like their room fixed up, Hikaza helped them with a smile on his face. Kinnosuke walked over to Minoru as he watched him.

"He's in pain, can't you tell? He's only doing this in hopes he will forget, but I doubt he will. Hopefully it wont drive him off the edge." The more Minoru heard him speak, the more confused he got. Minoru wrapped his head around his statement as he went over to Hiro and Ana, who were now talking after Hikaza had gotten their requests.

"For a man, he's doing alot of good." Ana looked at him concerned, but then spoke up.

"He's in pain, but won't let anyone help him." Minoru would argue with that with the pain in his arms, but chose not to. "If only he would let me help." Hiro shook his head

"It's because he's a man, he's letting his ego control his actions." Minoru frowned, why was he being like this?

"You can't just group him into a stereotype, thats prejudicial." Hiro sneered.

"They judged me, why can't I judge them?" Ana looked at him, shaking her head.

"You haven't even given him the chance to know if he does or not, why don't you just give him that chance?"

"They never gave me that chance, plus, he's literally the Ultimate Bully, he cant be anything but..." Minoru flinched as a crack was heard down the hall, the commotion around the dorm hall stopped, looking at the scene. Hiro placed his hand, shaking, on his face. Ana's hand was wide open, a little red now from her recent actions, tears in her eyes.

"Enough Hiro! You sit here and judge men simply on what sits between their legs! You never give anyone the chance they so rightfully deserve! On the back of your neck it says 'Equality', but you dont follow it! Please let me assist you in becoming a better person...please just let me assist you..." She toned down to a whisper. Hiro pressed his hand on the back of his neck, and made his way over to his room, saying nothing. Minoru noticed that he passed through both Ryder and Hikaza, but his fists, for once, were not clenched. The nighttime announcement came on, sending everyone back to their rooms, with Hikaza grabbing Minoru's arm.

"I gotta thank you, you gave me the courage and the motivation to do that, it let me get a bit of therapy to cope with what happened. I can force a smile for a bit, but that carving will let me cope a bit, knowing I'll be able to see he every morning." Minoru smiled, ignoring the fact that sounded extremely freaky.

"Come talk to me if you ever need it, all right man?" He nodded, allowing Minoru to reenter his room. He jumped into his bed, ready to talk to the others.

* * *

><p>Minoru looked around, eager to see the others, his smile faded, he saw something he was not very eager to see.<p>

"Hello..son."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was a bit of a team builder, not everyone was mentioned, two characters got a bit of development and now we are going to get a bit more in depth with Minoru and his father. It's best saved for another time, see ya!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20: A Reunion Not Asked For

**It's time for some father son bonding, lets do this.**

* * *

><p>"Oh now I know these dreams aren't real." Minoru spun on the balls of his feet, coming face to face with his dad. His father looked sober for once, he looked somewhat calm, his long hair, which was usually mangled, was pulled back neatly into a ponytail. His glasses, a pair Minoru remembered bouncing off of his skull, sat high up on his face, the color tinted a gray shade. His clothes were nice and neat, the construction working outfit was slightly wrinkled, but still clean. He was about to speak before Minoru cut him off.<p>

"I mean your not drunk, nor are you beating on me and calling me a failure, I mean this must be some sort of hallucination of what I wanted my childhood to be like." His father spoke, a gravely, hushed tone.

"Son, please..."

"No, you talked, no I take that back, yelled at me for the entire time you were alive, for once, you're going to listen!" Minoru snapped. "I dealt with your bullshit for years, and I was fine with it, then you started to take it out on Hoshi, God help her soul, you put her in a coma! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be where I am now, watching my friends get axed off by a yin-yang bear and talking to their dead spirits while I sleep! You caused me enough grief, you've given me enough scars, can't you just leave me alone!" His father sat there, looking solemnly at Minoru, watching the hot tears stream down his face.

"Look Minoru, I know while I was alive that i was a terrible father, I'm fully aware that what I did was wrong, until my death I thought only of myself and not of the two of you. Even when i got to the pearly gates..." Minoru interrupted him with a snort of laughter.

"They let you into the pearly gates? That's a laugh, they must have been extra forgiving that day, overlooking the fact you would drop me and Hoshi off at the church doors and we would have to walk home after service." His father shook his head.

"That's not the point here Minoru! I came to apologies for everything I did in my life, I came to you this way in order to ask for your forgiveness." Minoru thought about this, tapping his chin and pacing back and forth in the void that surrounded them. Eventually he stopped and looked at his father, rubbing his temples.

"I don't even know why I'm about to ask you this. Why should I be willing to forgive you, and look at you more than just a sperm donor?" Minoru's words cut him pretty deep, but his father continued.

"I've come to explain my actions, if you would at least listen to me for one long winded speech." Minoru looked at his father, sizing up if he wanted to do so, and sat down, ready to listen.

"When your mother left you and your sister with me when you were both young, I didn't know how to cope with her just getting up and leaving. You might remember your mother as a saint, but she left you two, I didn't drive her off. In order to try and make myself feel better I took up drinking, it eventually became a big part of my life, even to where I was drinking while telling my workers how to do their jobs." Minoru interrupted him, looking slightly frustrated.

"So because you had no self control, I'm supposed to understand all the shit you did? All the scars I have to cover up, Hoshi being in a coma, me having to put two 9mm shells in you and it costing you your life? I'm supposed to just let all of that slide because you had no self control?" His father shook his head, the tears beginning to well up.

"I'm not going to justify what I did to either of you, I know that I've ruined both of your lives, Hoshi might not even get to have a life because of me, but I'm going to find a way to help you through this, I'm going to make all of it up to you." Minoru looked at his father, taking in what he just said, and began to laugh.

"I highly doubt there is anything you could tell me that would help me in any way, shape, or form." He waved his hand over his father's specter-like appearance. His father shook his head.

"I have been watching you Minoru, as creepy as it sounds, I've been watching you grow up, you've become a fine young man. The lessons you learned in your childhood served you well."

"Oh those lessons? You mean the lessons Grandpa taught you with time and mistakes and you taught me with beer bottles and forearms to the back of my skull?" His statement was ignored as he continued.

"You've helped your blind friend in cases that he might not have won otherwise, you've kept hope in the hearts of your friends, you've even snatched life from the jaws of death. I've watched you do it all. I also saw what happened during those nine months that you forgot." Minoru's head shot straight up, ready to listen.

"If your messing with me old man, I know how this rodeo works, it doesn't take much to leave this dream plane." His father nodded, ready to explain the story.

"The moment you entered the school, you were attacked by some of the old goons from some of your older schools. They had become some very... delinquent Ultimates to say the least. Unlike now, your current classmates were not so open with you, in fact, the only three students with you now who actually hung out with you, the only ones who hung out with you, are that Thief girl, the Journalist, and the Chess Player." Minoru chuckled at the last one, probably he learned not to hate men like he does now, and then the mind wipe removed all of that. "There are two important things you need to know." Minoru raised his eyebrow, trying to make heads or tails of his father's words.

"First off is that you know the mastermind." Minoru jumped up.

"What?! Tell me! If I know then you must know!" He shook his head.

"Orders from the man upstairs, this is a trial of faith and your willpower, I can't give you that answer, only things to help you along the way." Minoru laughed.

"Trial... You know what some of my favorite Bible stories were? The stories of Job, David and Goliath, and Jesus and the Devil trying to tempt him. All three were trials that reminded me so much of you. You were something that tested me, to see if I would break. You were a massive roadblock to mock me along the way, only to be knocked down later on. You were something that tempted me to do horrible, horrible things, but I chose to avoid those things. If I can survive a smaller version of three trials from the Lord, I can survive this. What was the other thing?" His father gulped, not ready for the next part.

"During those nine months...your mother was one of your teachers." Minoru got close, really close to his father, careful not to touch him.

"What?" His father kept calm, and explained.

"Your mother was a fantastic woman, how she ever got with me, I'll never know. I was the owner of a construction company, she was the Ultimate Teacher, how the hell does a guy like me get with a woman like that? I don't know how, but I'm going to guess God let it happen. Son, some of the clues to your current situation are resting in her old classroom on the third floor. If you want to get a bit closer to solving this, your going to need to start there, hopefully the mastermind didn't remove any evidence." Minoru tried to take in everything he was being told, then questioned in a shaky voice.

"Did...did she recognize me?" His father shook his head.

"She couldn't due to your new last name and your...new look." His father waving his hand over Minoru's very punk rock style look, earning a growl from Minoru.

"Listen son, your the combo of a construction worker and the Ultimate Teacher. You're going to have more brains then I would ever dream of having, along with a better liver. You're also going to have more creativity and passion than your mother ever dreamed of having. Go out there, you may not share my last name anymore, but you share my blood. Show them what our family can do." With that, his father stuck out his hand, offering to shake. Minoru looked down at the hand, and aggressively grabbed it, starting his father's fading process.

"Don't think I've forgiven you yet...Father." He smiled as he faded.

"Make me proud...son."

* * *

><p><strong>See you next time, where we find out some more about their current situation via Minoru's mother's classroom.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21: A Thousand Words

**Hope everyone liked the last chapter, but not we gotta make some progress, lets do this.**

* * *

><p>For the first time in a long time, Minoru woke up to the sound of the morning announcement. He rubbed his eyes and decided to take a shower to recollect his thoughts and try and understand his dream. Why was he having dreams of people he knows are dead? If what his dad says is true, then that might mean they are there to help him through those rough times. Or he's hallucinating and simply going crazy. Both look pretty accurate right about now. Getting out of the shower, Minoru got dressed and opened the door, and was met with Kisara.<p>

"Glad your awake, gonna join us for breakfast today?" She asked, a teasing smile on her face. Minoru put up a tired smile, and walked with her, trying not to betray his exhaustion and thinking. As he sat down with Kisara and Kinnosuke, Kinnosuke picked up on Minoru's exhaustion, smirking, he asked Minoru if he was ok.

"Yeah...just had a really odd dream." After ignoring any other questions from either party, they simply followed him as he made his way to the third floor, tearing apart the classrooms, looking for the info his father had promised him. Kisara stopped him as he got to the last classroom.

"What's your deal? Are you looking for something, if so we can help." Kinnosuke smiled.

"It's not healthy to work on your own like this, especially if there is worthwhile info involved." Minoru tried not to show any shock as he turned away from them, entering the final classroom. Noticing that the teacher's desk was unlocked, unlike all of the others, he pulled open the drawer, smiling a bit at the contents.

"So looks like your on my side after all, old man." He whispered quiet enough for the other two not to hear. There sat a black folder, which simply stated "For the Strong" on the front. Did it mean them? They hadn't given into the corruption yet, nor have they given up. He sat in the chair, Kisara and Kinnosuke looking over his shoulder to see what hid behind the cover. Inside the folder was pictures, showing the various students hanging out with each other. Minoru playing cards with Hiro and Kisara, Kinnosuke appeared to be having a nice conversation with Matsuzuka and the others doing track for PE, some looked like they were struggling, others seemed to be taking the whole thing in stride, pun intended. Minoru let out a soft chuckle as he turned to the next picture, which had Rosine and Bloodic holding hands in the background.

"Sad, but almost poetic. A bit like Romeo and Juliet." Minoru turned to Kinnosuke, analyzing what he just said.

"If Romeo and Juliet involved a black and white bear and Romeo killing Juliet and then getting his skull caved in, yes." Kisara rolled her eyes as she took the photo out of the folder, showing the next picture of Hikaza, Daisuke and Apus together, earning a raised eyebrow from Kisara and Minoru. Kinnosuke shrugged, smug smile growing a bit wider.

"If these were taken during our nine month period, I'm willing to bet that Hikaza had already managed to get his title changed to Craftsman by then, and managing to become friends with them after proving he had changed." Minoru moved the picture to the back, noticing that in the past few pictures Kisaku wasn't in them, but in the group photo she was, with a big banner stating 'Welcome'.

"Kisaku was a late arriver?" The others shrugged, moving on to the bottom picture, which was a simple picture of Minoru and Siseal, smiling at the camera. Minoru slid the picture into his pocket, and noticed the last thing in the folder was a piece of paper stamped with the Hope's Peak Logo.

"To the poor unfortunate students who find this folder, if you found this, then the worst has come and The Tragedy has been started once more, the only people who can stop it is the Future Foundation at this point. Should you find this, what you need to know is that they will come for you, this will be the first place they try to get into. The other thing you need to know is.." The page was torn, scratch that, it looked as if someone had taken scissors and cut out a pretty big chunk of the letter, only leaving a signature that couldn't be read due to a Monokuma stamp being placed over the majority of it.

"Upupupup, what ya lookin at?" Monokuma asked, standing right behind the three students, causing them to jump.

"What's the deal with this folder, why would you leave it for us?" Monokuma covered up his mouth, even though it wouldn't stop his words from coming out.

"Because it would fill you with despair. Nothing more. A reminder to what you have forgotten, and to what you'll never know." Before any more questions could be asked, he disappeared, leaving the three of them slightly stunned.

"What are we gonna do?" Kisara turned around, looking at the two boys. Kinnosuke looked at the folder, tapping on it.

"I don't think we should let the others see it." Minoru was about to shout, but chose to keep himself calm.

"Why? What's the point in that?" Kinnosuke smiled.

"It's simple, if they don't know, it won't hurt them, or hurt us in the long run. It might be for the best that people who are a bit emotionally distraught don't get reminded of those they loved." Minoru thought about it. He put the folder under his shirt, making sure it didn't bulge out.

"We will show them later on, maybe when moral is high, because if we do it now, it might not be the best thing to do to people." Kisara shook her head as the three left the room. The three split up around the main floor, as Minoru passed by the sauna. From there he heard Hiro yell something.

"...I am a woman!" From there Minoru's vision went blank, the last thing he saw was Kinnosuke and Kisara running over to him.

* * *

><p>"So how are we going to start this?" Hiro asked Ana as they sat outside the sauna.<p>

"It's simple, first I need to understand your thought process about this situation before I do any assisting." Hiro rubbed his chin, remembering.

"That's simple I'm sick and tired of men oppressing women simply because they are women, I'm also sick of women getting brainwashed into thinking 'I belong around the house and cant make an impact on the world cause I am a woman!" From outside they heard a thud, watching Kinnosuke and Kisara pick something up and began to move towards the dorms.

* * *

><p>Minoru woke up on his bed, with Kisara and Kinnosuke looking down at him, Kisara looking a bit concerned.<p>

"I didn't hear all of what Hiro said and it tripped my ability didn't it?" Kisara nodded.

"Hiro and Ana helped us get you into the room." She leaned in a bit closer. "Don't worry, I took the folder and hid it under your bed for now." Minoru smiled. Hiro walked in, with Ana in tow.

"Are you ok?" Ana asked, holding a medical kit, Minoru waved his hand.

"I'll be fine, just wrong place, wrong time. My ability causes things like that sometimes." Hiro shook his head.

"I'm sorry, my friend." Minoru raised his eyebrow, did he just refer to him in kindness? "What?" Minoru shook his head.

"Apology accepted, friend." Everyone left as Minoru got his bearing back, looking at the picture, he turned it over, noticing that there was writing.

"He's grown up." Minoru swore, she knew...

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now folks, review if you'd like!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22: Injured

**Lets do some FTE, shall we?**

* * *

><p>Minoru placed the picture gingerly back into his pocket, then sliding out his desk drawer.<p>

"Better safe than sorry." He placed the folder as far back against the wall the desk allowed, then slid the drawer back into place. As he slid the drawer back into place, he heard a slight knocking at his door. Figuring it was just going to be someone who saw him fall, he laid back down.

"Come in!" The door opened, surprising Minoru with the person behind the door.

"H-hey man, you all right? You took a pretty nasty fall out there." Daisuke said, gentle rubbing the back of his head. Minoru smiled, he was glad he had some variety in visitors.

"What's up Daisuke? Come in, have a seat!" Minoru had noticed that Daisuke was warming up to everyone alot more, talking a bit more, even stuttering a little less. Grabbing a chair, Daisuke gently sat next to Minoru's bed.

"How are you feeling?" Minoru was about to answer, before he came to a realization.

"I'm d-doing pretty good." Hoping he would think of it as only a pained stammer, Minoru remembered that Daisuke was the Ultimate Fortune Teller, he probably knew about the pictures.

"That sounded like it hurt, want me to get you something?" Daisuke stammered out, Minoru at first thought he knew, and was mocking him. Turning to see the expression of concern on his face, he knew he was generally concerned. Minoru shifted a bit, feeling a bit of pain in his hip.

"If you could get me an ice pack and some painkillers from the infirmary, that would be great. Bring a dart board or something like that from the warehouse on your way back, I think I can hit a target leaning up." Daisuke nodded his head, rushing out of the room. Minoru tried to sit up, now understanding the pain in his head and hip.

"Not even an adult, already have hip issues, God my life is just one big roller-coaster of bullshit." Seeing the door knob begin to turn, he laid back down and looked over at the door. Daisuke gave the items to Minoru, then set up the dart board. As the two threw darts at the wall, Minoru decided to make small talk.

"So as the Ultimate Fortune Teller, how does your ability work?" Daisuke hit a bullseye as he began to explain.

"I see how and when the situation goes down, but I don't see then where or why part of it. As a fortune teller, y-you have to be able to keep a person interested, they gave me their hard earned money... the least I-I could do is give them a decent fortune." Daisuke nailed the final bullseye, smiling victoriously.

"Sounds a bit complicated." Daisuke shrugged, then raised his eyebrow.

"W-what about you?" Minoru adjusted himself to where he could be comfortable, but not be in pain till the meds really kick in. He thought for a second, then explained.

"I believe my body has naturally been able to detect lies via an adaptation made during my childhood after being beaten for lying so much. If I hear anything that is a lie, even if it's not the full conversation, I feel pain. The more obvious the lie, the worse the pain, the better crafted the lie, the longer the pain. So if someone spends an hour coming up with a bullshit lie and tells me it, I'm going to have a massive headache for a while. When it's something you've believed for years and I just hear the wrong part, I guess I pass out." Daisuke listened with a bit of interest, then nodded.

"It's a bit like my fortunes, they come and go, but I can control it, you sadly c-can't." The room filled with silence as Daisuke slowly pardoned himself. Minoru sat in the room, pondering Daisuke, so maybe he doesn't know about the pictures, we can only hope. Another knock at his door, with permission to enter, Apus slowly entered the room.

"Hey Minoru." Although he doesn't stammer like Daisuke does, Apus was talking a bit more, maybe he was warming up as well?

"Hey Apus, what's going on?" Apus shrugged, sitting down in the chair as the two began to discuss a bit about what happened, eventually Minoru diverted to a different topic.

"Besides your hair, did the kids ever make fun of you for other stuff?" Apus, who was smiling, quickly went into a more reserved position as he began to recall that day.

"I was framed for pushing one of my friends down the stairs, his name was Uyayo Tsubaki."

"The Tsubaki Records kid?" Apus nodded.

"He was in a coma for a good month. While he was still gone I got so much crap." Apus tucked himself in a bit tighter.

"They harassed me, pushed me around, abused me." Minoru fought through his pain, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"It's all right man. I know how it feels to be the outcast." Minoru mentally scolded himself for being so cliché, but continued to talk to Apus until he had calmed down. Apus quickly left the room, making Minoru feel a bit bad. Not even five minutes had past until another knock was heard.

"Yo, Minoru, you home dawg?" Minoru cringed a bit at Tomoya's voice, but remembering their last meeting, Minoru decided to allow him entry. Tomoya entered the room, pressing his back against the door and exhaling.

"I can only do so much of the gang banger talk you know. Glad you let me in." Tomoya sat down, smiling at Minoru, but noticed the ice pack and the pain meds.

"Jesus, what happened?" After explaining what had happened, Minoru looked at Tomoya, who was trying very, very hard not to laugh.

"Go ahead, laugh, it is pretty funny." Tomoya proceeded to fall on the floor, laughing, eventually regaining his composure.

"If I remember correctly, your rap persona had some sort of gimmick right?" Tomoya nodded.

"A kid who grew up in the ghetto, and gone through some rough times." He laughed. "Not even close. After every concert, the cameras would see me get into a... thuggish looking vehicle, but once they got out of sight, I switched into a car that the police weren't going to go looking for when things go wrong. Everything about my gimmick was a lie. In fact, I'm amazed that you didn't even pick it up when we first talked to each other." Minoru thought about it, but then thought about the fact that only if it was directly stated would he pick up on it. Minoru shrugged, playing along with the situation.

"Why don't you just leave it behind?" Tomoya started to laugh, then suddenly stopped, looking at Minoru.

"I love rapping, but I don't like having to put on this act for it."

"Why don't you just be who you really are? If your music is good, they shouldn't care about some bullshit gimmick, it just requires a bit of change of your musics' meaning." Tomoya looked up at the sky, pondering.

"I'll think about it." He grabbed the chair, placing it back at the table and leaving at the sound of the announcement. Minoru looked up at the ceiling, taking the picture out of his pocket and looking at the message on the back.

"So many meanings, but which meaning is it?" He placed it back into his pocket, simply thinking about the whole situation and drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>The dream was one that Minoru wanted to cry at the sight of. His sister was alive and well, the two of them spending a day in real life, going to Hope's Peak, with his sister's talent being Ultimate Motivator. The two of them simply enjoying themselves. Minoru was having a good time, having lunch with his sister, until a thought came to his mind. Was this simply a good dream with none of that Dead Plain crap, or was this his sister's way of trying to get him to cope with her death. To make sure, he stuck his hand out to touch her face.<p>

"What are you doing?" She asked, Minoru shook his head, this was a regular dream.

"Nothing, you ready to go?" She nodded, the two of them began to walk off until a certain voice rang through his head.

"Gooood morning!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well then, I guess thats the end of this one, see you next time!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23: Maybe

**Time to continue...**

* * *

><p>Minoru woke with a start, looking up to see Monokuma waving from the door, then running out. Minoru simply placed his hands on his head, wishing he could go back into that dream. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was five in the morning.<p>

"Apparently I'm not allowed to dream." Getting out of bed, he wandered into the hall, hoping to find something to do. He didn't feel like swimming or anything of the sort. Going into the warehouse, the lights flickered gently as he walked in. He looked around the warehouse, noticing a deck of cards, grabbing the item from the table, he shuffled through them as he heard the door open behind him.

"Up a bit early aren't you?" Without turning around, Minoru calmly stated.

"I could ask you the same thing." Looking at a mirror, he saw Etsuko standing in the doorway. She walked over to him, a small smile on her face.

"You've been doing good work around here you know?" Minoru checked to see how sturdy a shelf was nearby, then leaned on it.

"I don't really do anything. I simply push the ideas." Etsuko raised her eyebrow. She chuckled as she looked to the sky.

"Even though what most would consider what I do as basically turning an animal into a slave, I choose to treat them as if they were my child, so I have a pretty decent motherly instinct."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I'm saying I know your doing what you do in order to cope with your pain. You put on a facade of that your ok, but you do it to keep most of the others going, finding ways to have everyone come together in order to keep pressing onwards. Your main goal is to take everyones mind off of the situation, but its mostly to keep yourself in check, to not go off the deep end." She took a step closer. "Am I wrong?"

Minoru looked at Etsuko, trying to hold back any emotions.

"Let's talk about something else, I can tell you don;t like this." Minoru relaxed a bit, but was a bit curious.

"Why are you being friendly with me? I figured you would be rather pissed at me." Etsuko smiled slightly.

"I can see what your intentions are, of all the people here, I highly doubt you of all people would kill me, or anyone for that matter. So I have no reason to be hostile." Minoru watched as she took out a ice chest and sat down on it. He decided it might be good to get to know her, considering she can probably read him like an open book.

"So since you are the Ultimate Animal Tamer, could you tell me about the first animal you tamed?" Etsuko smiled widely, taking a picture out of her pocket and handing to Minoru, he was greeted with Etsuko holding onto an adolescent tiger.

"His name is Muffin. When I first found him, he was guarding his mother's corpse, she had been killed by poachers. At first he wanted to protect her corpse, trying to be intimidating as possible. I had to find a way to show him I wasn't going to hurt him, the only thing I had on me was some food; a muffin to be exact. I sat there and fed him for a while, until eventually he came to sit in my lap. After adjusting to my touch, he eventually treated me like his mother. My parents were not very keen on the idea of having a pet tiger cub, but they came around it it." Minoru soaked it in, thinking that if she could tame a wild tiger, she could probably be great at taming just about any animal.

"I see." Minoru processed everything as Etsuko came over to him, offering to help him up, as he had managed to migrate to the floor.

"It's almost 7, we might as well wait for the cafeteria to open." The two left the warehouse, Minoru slipping the playing cards into his pocket. With the morning announcement, the doors unlocked and they were granted access to breakfast. Everyone slowly filed in, sitting with their respective groups. Matsuzuka and Ana had moved over with Hiro and Etsuko, where the four of them appeared to be conversing about how far Hiro had come with his 'tolerance' training. Minoru shook his head and smiled, turning his attention back to his food, which he realized he had already finished. Grabbing his plate and setting in the kitchen sink, he sat back down with Kisara and Kinnosuke.

"Feeling better from yesterday?" Kisara asked, her look a mix of concern and amusement. Minoru nodded, feeling the bruise on his hip.

"Guess we learned a bit more than what we bargained for. For the sake of you not getting embarrassed, how about we change the subject?" Kinnosuke said, his eyes closed as he chewed. Minoru thought about it, he then decided on a topic.

"Who do you think the mastermind might be?" The two of them looked up at him, trying to decide if he was serious or not. Kinnosuke thought about it, then smirked.

"Probably one of our former classmates who decided of an elaborate way to get rid of us, I can't see anything else at the moment." Kisara nodded, then gave her opinion.

"Maybe it's one of the people who went through this before, they could have gone crazy and did this to us." Minoru thought about it, scolding himself for brining up a topic that he already doesn't have an idea for.

"Maybe it's someone we have never met before, we just happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." Kinnosuke smirked.

"Like you with Hiro's statement?" The three of them laughed, even though the joke itself was a bit uncalled for. Everyone separated as Minoru chose to take refuge in the nurse's office. Oddly enough, when he got there, the door was locked. He didn't have anything to lose, so he chose to knock on the door, he was taken aback as Ana opened the door.

"Hey Minoru, what's up?" Minoru was going to question it, but she was the Ultimate Assistant, she also patched up his wounds, so he figured he might need his bandages changed. She smiled as she began to help him.

"So Ana, you said you took your ability to assist people outside of the office, so what did you do once you left the office." She smiled a bit as he began to unravel the bandages.

"Well I became an assistant for hire, I wandered around, looking for anyone who needed a bit of help with a situation, plumbing, marital advice and even working on cars. I eventually settled down with a group of people to help them out."

"Really? Who?" Ana smiled wily.

"Not gonna tell you that now." Minoru shook his head, he wanted to figure this out.

"OK then, will you promise to tell me one day?" Minoru giggled a little bit.

"Sure, it's a promise, as long as you start talking about your talent now." Minoru shrugged, she wanted to hear about him in exchange, equivalent exchange, he presumed.

"My talent came with a price. My dad would hit me for lying, which would slowly cause my body to adapt over several years to make me feel pain any time that I lied, and eventually it came to the point where every single time someone would lie it would cause me pain, it might be because its the tone of voice, or something like that. I still don't know everything about this, or how this curse works, but I would love to be rid of it one day." Ana thought about her next words carefully.

"You may view it as a curse, but maybe one day it will come in handy, maybe it will go away. Maybe we will see how your life goes without it?" Minoru thought of her words as she took a sticker from a box and put it on his shirt.

"Found a bunch of them in the art room, so I just thought why not." Minoru laughed a bit, said goodbye as he walked out of the room. He wandered the school, trying to see from Ana's point of view, why she might think of his abilities as she does. The nighttime announcement eventually came and passed, and Minoru eventually found his way to his room, falling asleep barely on the bed.

* * *

><p>"Quite the ladies man aren't you?" Minoru scowled. His father kept a calm look, making his prior statement even more infuriating.<p>

"What does it matter to you?" His father held his hands up defensively.

"I'm just saying, there is that Kisara girl, Ana, Etsuko, Matsuzuka, son you have alot of options, so.." Minoru glared at him, steaming.

"Don't you dare finish that thought. How about we address the pictures that I found? You said that Mother never knew that I was her son." To this his father shrugged.

"I was never too sure myself. If she did it wouldn't surprise me." Minoru growled, his curse didn't work here when he needed it most.

"If I was you, I'd listen to your Persuader friend, you could use those pictures later." Minoru simply nodded as he pushed his hand through his father, having enough of his crap.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats another FTE of sorts down, I'll see you next time!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24:Breakdown

**Getting closer...**

* * *

><p>Minoru woke up, he was clearly irritated with just about everything. Looking at his watch, it was only five in the morning. He sighed in annoyance.<p>

"Old man, you ruin everything." Getting dressed, Minoru was ready for the day, and whatever hell Monokuma was making beyond the horizon. Opening his door, he glanced down the halls, he didn't know why, but he was slightly paranoid today. Choosing to wander the third floor, he eventually found himself in the theater, the dimmed lighting gave an inspiring feel.

"Maybe..." Minoru climbed up on stage, wandering behind the piano. Minoru smiled as he saw a certain machine he thought he'd never see. His smile faded when he saw a note taped onto it with a Monokuma stamp on it. Leaning over the machine, he pressed his back against the wall and read the note.

"For the one who likes to bring you dumbasses together. It's loaded with more music you probably care to listen to, enjoy it if you use it." Minoru looked at the karaoke box. Maybe he could do something with this. The morning announcement went off, beckoning him to the cafeteria aided by his growling stomach. Minoru was the last in the cafeteria again, grabbing the pancakes that were laying out on the counter, still rather hot. He sat down with Kinnosuke and Kisara, their conversation was limited, and Minoru was not in the mood to talk, leaving the other two to guess what had him so upset. He chose to swim once more, hoping that he'll take his mind off the situation.

"I swear your like a fish." Minoru looked up out of the pool, grabbing on to the side, looking at Matsuzuka, arms crossed as she smiles at him from the door. His expression was one of frustration and sadness. Matsuzuka frowned, walking over to him as he drooped his legs into the pool.

"What's up?" He looked at her, simply staring.

"My dad. It's something I remember him saying." Minoru was ready for a ping, but it wasn't a lie necessarily. "My father was never one for treating others as others when he was alive. That included most women." She raised an eyebrow, looking at Minoru.

"Oh really, how so?" Minoru sighed as he recalled his father's drunken sayings.

"He always said that most women are simply toys, used for pleasure while a teenage boy is growing up. He told me that don't worry about wanting to marry the girl, just have sex with her." Matsuzuka did not look pleased with this answer.

"Your dad is more of an asshole than I thought. Pretty sure Hiro would have had a field day with that." Minoru laughed a bit, before her face turned serious.

"Please tell me you don't view women the same way." Minoru looked up at her, offended.

"I respect everyone who respects me. Everyone, no matter what, deserves to be treated the way they treat others."

"And your father?" Minoru's gaze turned dark as he looked over the water.

"He can be treated to Hell for all I care." Matsuzuka was a bit taken aback by Minoru's reaction. The two remained in silence for a bit, with Matsuzuka leaving Minoru to think about his emotions. Minoru grabbed his stuff and left the pool, thinking he should have just stayed in his room.

"Hey Minoru." Hiro looked at him with a neutral expression. Minoru looked up at him, a sadden looked on his face.

"What's up?" Minoru shook his head. As he walked away, he stopped and turned to Hiro.

"Get Matsuzuka and meet me at the sauna entrance. I'll explain it more later, ok?" Hiro was left dazed and confused as Minoru entered his room. He sat down on his bed, letting the memories flash through his head from the past couple of days. Rosine and Bloodic's death, Kisaku's suicide, his father's hauntings and his current situation, letting it all sink in.

"What do you think he wants?" Matsuzuka asked Hiro as they sat on the bench, it was around night time. Minoru walked in slowly, still looking down in the dumps. Both of them looked at him with concern, hoping for the best of the situation, but prepared for the worst.

"You know, when I first came here, my goal was to make friends, hoping my ability would not hinder that. Then all of this crap happened and every time I look at someone I have to worry about them killing me. Even now I'm not sure who I trust." Minoru turned around, looking at the wall guarding the sauna.

"Glad you got my note Kisara." There was a bit of silence, then Kisara entered the room, looking on the miserable state of her friend. Hiro decided to speak up.

"I can somewhat understand Matsuzuka, I completely understand Kisara, but why me?" Minoru looked up, a small smile.

"I trust you more than I trust Kinnosuke, I'd rather not show the guy who can manipulate emotions any weakness." The three of them shared a look of rather concern. Minoru began to cry gently.

"I just wanted to make friends, leave this curse behind. I didn't know that this curse would lead me to watching so many good people die. I always feared watching people suffer and being tortured, and this is a massive two in one." Hiro was slightly confused, where did this come from?

"Why did you hold all of that up inside you, that can't be healthy." Kisara questioned, Minoru looked up as Hiro answered the question.

"He's a man, he viewed himself as having to take a leadership position, wanting to protect all of us." Minoru nodded.

"I only had one friend in my brother. I thought I might be able to make friends, and when this happened, I just wanted to bring everyone together and keep everyone happy." Matsuzuka cut him off with her next sentence.

"So you hid your own misery to keep everyone happy." Minoru chose not to say anything, instead standing up and leaving, the three students looking as he turned the corner and going back to his room.

"So all those times he laughed with us, organized those events..." Kisara started.

"Was to hide his own misery." Hiro finished. Matsuzuka's face turned red as she turned to the others.

"I have an idea, we are going to help him out, so here is the plan." The three of them gathered in the room, beginning to discuss a plan.

* * *

><p>Minoru sat in silence in the dark room, he expected his dad to be there, or the other students, but all there was in the void, was nothing at all.<p>

"This little escapade is doing a pretty bad number on my mind. I don't even understand myself anymore." Looking at a mirror that had come up in front of him, his reflection began to speak to him.

"You're a solo player, you suffer alone, letting everyone be happy or suffer on their own. Leave these people on their own, it might keep all of you from suffering." He turned around to see another mirror.

"You're a team player, you can't let everyone suffer because your in pain, help them, and it will help you." More mirrors appear as he began to slowly sink to his knees.

"You only care about survival, fuck the answers."

"You care about the answers, even if you die, at least you'll know."

"Focus!"

"Let it all slide!"

"Minoru!" His head shot up, looking up to his sister's reflection. He reached out gently to her mirror.

"Sis..?" Her mirror began to fade as it slowly became a hammer.

"Focus yourself, and forge your own path." Taking the hammer, he began to break down his frustrations and agony.

"I will take what I've learned, I will try my best, should I fail, hopefully the rest will make it out and tell my tale." He gently set down the hammer, sitting down in the shards of glass, waiting to wake from his dream.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope this was a good chapter, I tried something a bit different, so a review or a PM with advice of some sort would be great, I'll see you next time!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25: Attempted Isolation

**One chapter before the TBE, might as well make this one count.**

* * *

><p>Minoru woke up, sitting quietly in his room, he was still a bit shaken from the entire dream he had, and right now, he would rather be alone. He heard slight whispers outside his door, until he heard a knock.<p>

"H-hey Minoru, you missed breakfast, so I figured I would bring you some food." Daisuke shouted from behind the door. Minoru planned on staying quiet, hoping he would just go away, but his stomach decided against it, leading him to open the door, Daisuke greeting him with a smile, looking up at him.

"How are you feeling?" Minoru shrugged, taking the plate and silverware into his room, setting them down at the table, facing the door.

"You want to talk? I can tell you a fortune?" Minoru looked at Daisuke.

"Let me guess, you figured out what happened last night." He squirmed slightly where he stood.

"I saw how upset you looked after you walked passed Hiro, I predicted the future, I-I had to make sure..." He trailed off, Minoru putting up his hand to stop him.

"I don't blame you, it's ok." Minoru was a bit upset, but at least he could understand.

"How much did you..."

"Not a whole lot, I don't get the full details, I just saw you in great pain." Minoru nodded, still not liking the fact someone other than the original three he talked to knew anything about it.

"That fortune is still on the table you know..." He smiled slighty, hoping something would help cheer Minoru up. He was glad Minoru wasn't mad at him, but he hated watching him mope around like that. Minoru sat down his fork, looking up from the pancakes he had been so interested in.

"I'd rather not, do you have a better idea?" Daisuke slumped a bit as he thought, what else could they do?

"We could throw some darts again." Minoru shrugged, not wanting to make Daisuke feel bad. They played in relative silence, eventually Daisuke took the dartboard and looked back on Minoru from the doorway.

"Thanks for hanging out with me..." Minoru nodded, wishing to be alone now. Daisuke shut the door, leaving Minoru in his silent room. After about half an hour of silence, there was another knock at his door. A soft groan came from Minoru, some time to think would be nice. Etsuko sat behind the door, which she had a small smile on her face once Minoru opened it.

"Hey, you weren't at breakfast this morning."

"I kinda wanted to be alone for a bit." Etsuko frowned, stepping into the room and taking a seat.

"That's not really a healthy option, considering being alone makes you a pretty big target." Minoru positioned himself in front of Bloodic's sword, he didn't think it would come to that, but he had to make sure.

"What's your point?" Minoru asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Look, I don't want to see anyone else die, its one of the things I would rather go through the rest of my life without seeing. I just want to make sure your alright." In any other situation, Minoru would have been touched by someone caring about him. Right now however, he just wanted to be left alone, and was slightly bothered that he couldn't get at least that.

"You're not my mother, Etsuko, leave me be, I can take care of myself." Etsuko shook her head, standing up and looking down at Minoru.

"I never said you couldn't, I only wished to help." Minoru heard the pain in her voice as she left the room. Leaving Minoru with the silence he wanted, but also making him feel like a complete asshole. Sitting back down in the chair, Minoru thought about what he had just done.

"Maybe I could have been nicer to her. The last thing I want to do is make any enemies." Minoru shook his head, expelling the thought from his mind. These people are his friends, he shouldn't think so negatively of them. Then again, any one of them might be planning to kill him...

"Damn it! Why am I thinking like this?!" Minoru screamed as he punched the wall, a shock going through his hand as it began to turn red. He sat back down, what was going on with him? A knock came from his door, causing him to sigh. Opening the door, he looked down to see Kisara, a small smile on her face.

"What?" Minoru was careful with his words this time around, he'd rather not upset anyone else. She crossed her arms, the smile changing into a smirk.

"I have a surprise for you, follow me." She began to walk away, leaving Minoru with one of two choices, he went with the more obvious one.

"Wait up, I'm not that quick on my feet you know." He yelled as he jogged to catch up with her.

"So what made you come with me?" Minoru thought about it as they walked up the stairs.

"I think Ive nearly burned two bridges today, I'd rather not burn any more." She simply nodded as the two made their way to the theater.

"They didnt find it, did they?" Minoru pondered as she opened the door, with everyone gathered in the room, there appeared to be food at tables they had set up and the karaoke machine. Minoru looked around, trying to understand why. Kisara noticed his slight confusion, a smile spread across her face.

"You organized those events for us, we figured some of us should do it, take a bit of stress off of you. We are in a place where tomorrow could mean death, we gotta help each other out to stay alive." Minoru felt a tear well up in his eye, but chose to hide it, seeing Kinnosuke looking his way. Looking back at Kisara, she held a microphone, pointing at Minoru.

"So...you want first song?"

* * *

><p><strong>So that is the end of this chapter, Oc creators, should you want your character to sing anything, let me know, should they not sing, I will find another way to incorporate them into the TBE. See you next time<strong>


End file.
